Latente
by UVERworld
Summary: La historia de mi vida no es un cuento de hadas. No soy una princesa, ni un ángel, ni una santa. Está llena de manipulaciones, engaños e infidelidades. Todo lo que yo quería era amarlo como él se merecía. Y es que a pesar de todo lo que le hice, él siempre estuvo ahí para salvarme.
1. Latente 01

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Muy buenas a todos! Me presento: Soy UVERworld en FF, pero en la vida real me llamo Brenda. Me encanta leer fanfics y tiene años que soy parte de FanFiction; incluso he publicado algunas historias, pero jamás las terminé. Sin embargo eso fue hace años, y esta vez traigo mi primera historia del universo de Corazón de Melón o Amour Sucré. Espero que les agrade, de corazón. 

**Capítulo 01:**

Tan sólo una semana atrás, yo tenía una vida.

Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Alex Regis. Soy estudiante de preparatoria, siempre me ha gustado estudiar. Solía pasar mis días bajo el frío canadiense, arropada en casa, jugando en la nieve con mis amigos, leyendo o saliendo con mi novio.

Sin embargo, por motivos laborales de mis padres he tenido que mudarme a una pequeña ciudad francesa llamada Amoris. No sólo tuve que dejar mi vida, sino también a mi familia, a los amigos con los que tan fuertes lazos tenía, y a la persona con la que había compartido sólo un año de relación, sí, pero toda una vida juntos.

Tal vez ese fue el aspecto más difícil. Yo de verdad adoro a Alessandro. Fuimos vecinos desde siempre, nuestros padres nos pusieron nombres parecidos, crecimos juntos, nos cuidamos, y tras muchos obstáculos, finalmente decidimos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación. Él me eligió siempre a mi, y sin embargo yo no pude quedarme a su lado. Con un abrazo, un beso, y sabiendo que no volveríamos a vernos, subí a un avión para no regresar.

Y entonces aquí estoy. Acostada en mi cama y mirando cómo el ventilador de techo se mueve en círculos. No lloro, siento que llorar sería una falta de respeto. ¿Para qué? No resolvía nada, sólo traería imágenes de nuestra despedida a mi mente. Entonces lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en mi nuevo instituto, y cómo llegaría siendo la chica nueva de un país extranjero.  
Con un suspiro me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia mi armario. Casi río ante los colores que conformaban la mayoría de mi ropa.

-Negro, gris, negro, gris. -Casi representaban mi corazón en estos momentos.  
-Buenos días Alex, ¿cómo amaneciste? -Me preguntó mi tía Agatha. Ella iba a hacerse cargo de mi a partir de ahora, y se lo agradecía pero siempre he pensado que es muy rara. Miré con consternación una especia de... ¿tutú? Que estaba usando. Mi ceja derecha casi alcanza el cielo, pero debo admitir que es muy gracioso.  
-Muy bien, muchas gracias tía. -dije educadamente.  
-¡Pero cariño! No hay necesidad de que seamos tan formales. Eres sangre de mi sangre. -Su enorme sonrisa era encantadora. No pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.  
-Bueno, me será un poco difícil, pero lo intentaré. -Aunque claro, no sabía en que momento agarraríamos tantas confianzas si su trabajo como diseñadora la mantendría ocupada la mayor parte del tiempo.

Tomé un bocado de un baguette que estaba sobre la mesa. Tía Agatha sonreía, haciendo sonar algo en su bolsillo atrayendo mi atención hacia esa zona. De repente, comenzó a girar una llave de auto con el logotipo Nissan en ellas. Mi tía no sabía conducir.

-Por los dioses que existen en todos los planos reales y ficticios, ¿es eso lo que creo que es?

Tía Agatha parecía tan emocionada como yo.

-Tus padres me dijeron que ellos correrían con los gastos. Ha estado en el garage todo este tiempo, ¿por qué no vas a verlo? -Su cara estaba llena de ilusión, y yo no dudé ni un segundo en dirigirme al garage. Tomé mis cosas y con el corazón bombeando bajé las escaleras del edificio con mi tía riendo a mis espaldas. Cuando llegamos, mi tía abrió el portón eléctrico, y ahí dentro estaba lo que mi corazón sospechaba sería mi bebé de ahora en adelante.

No podía creerlo. Era un auto. Pero no cualquier auto. Era EL maldito auto.  
Un Nissan GT-R plateado. Un día iba con mis padres en nuestro auto y cuando miré por la ventana, me enamoré perdidamente del auto que nos estaba rebasando. Fue un comentario rápido, no lo volví a mencionar, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, frente a mí, y era mío.

-Ellos te aman, Alex. Ellos esperan que con esto puedas perdonarlo al menos un poco por obligarte a dejar tantas cosas atrás... -Su voz era suave, y a mi me causó un extraño peso en el corazón, pero era agradable al mismo tiempo. Vivimos bien, pero parecía que mis padres tenían una estricta filosofía de no malcriarme ni darme más de lo que una niña normal necesita. Siempre me brindaron buena educación y cubrieron mis necesidades básicas, pero ciertamente nunca me hubieran regalado... ésto.

Dentro de mí sabía que esto era demasiado, que era la culpa hablando por ellos, no quería que se sintieran así, yo los entendía y los amaba, pero justo cuando pensaba en marcarles volviendo del instituto, mi tía posó su mano sobre mi hombro y me dio un tierno abrazo.

-No puedo aceptarlo. -murmuré, casi fue un susurro.

-No puedes decir que no, tengo instrucciones de no dejarte. -Me miró directamente a los ojos. Yo no podía mantenerle la mirada-. Así que dales la oportunidad de facilitarte las cosas.

Lo pensé. Ciertamente me ayudaría mucho, además de que era hermoso. Mi interior se dividía en dos, pero al final sólo soy una adolescente, tendría que sacrificarme y usar el auto. Sí, sería un sacrificio enorme, sí.

-¡Alex, mira la hora! ¡No quieres llegar tarde tu primer día!

-¿¡Qué!?- Efectivamente faltaban 15 minutos para el comienzo de clases.

Luchando contra las prisas, con mucho cuidado entré al auto y lo encendí. El sonido del motor era potente, pero suave al mismo tiempo. Creo que voy a tener sueños eróticos en este lugar. Me despedí de mi tía y salí con cuidado. Por suerte ya había conocido el camino durante los días anteriores, así que el recorrido no tuvo inconvenientes. Como lo supuse, Amoris es una ciudad realmente pequeña. El tráfico es ligero y en unos 10 minutos llegué al instituto. El auto, sin embargo, lo dejé estacionado a una cuadra de distancia. Por lo que se Francia es un país muy seguro y sinceramente prefería pasar desapercibida el día de hoy. Quizás pronto...

Bajé con mi mochila al hombro y puse la alarma. Es una exageración pero besé el capó y con una caricia de despedida, caminé hacia el instituto.

El lugar se llama Sweet Amoris, y me recuerda mucho a los colegios de las series americanas. Había grupos de estudiantes reunidos por todas las instalaciones: pasé al lado de los skaters, los góticos y los estudiosos. Muy interesante todo, ¿será que haya división de clases aquí, como en las películas?

Como respondiendo a mi pregunta, frente al instituto llegó un flamante deportivo rojo, y de él bajaron tres chicas y un chico. Dos de ellas pasaron frente a mi ignorándome completamente, y una (la rubia y líder, por lo que pude notar), me miró fijamente e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Le devolví una mirada ceñuda. Sin embargo el chico, rubio también, tan sólo pasó sin notarme. Vestía como un adulto mayor, lo hacía parecer muy formal. Una vez dentro del instituto me sentí insegura. Sabía que tenía que ir a la sala de delegados pero no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar. Jugando con mi cabello, decidí preguntarle a una chica menuda y con cabello violeta que estaba cerca.

-¿Disculpa...? -Ella me miró como asustada por un momento y luego se sonrojó hasta las orejas.  
-¿M-me hablas a mí? -Y miró hacia ambos lados discretamente, como cerciorándose. Mi cara debía parecer un poema.  
-Sí, claro. Oye, me llamo Alex, soy nueva y me preguntaba dónde puedo completar mi registro en el instituto.  
-Eres nueva... -Casi murmuró-. M-mucho gusto, soy Violeta... si quieres puedo acompañarte, me queda cerca de mi primera clase, ¡p-pero sólo si tú quieres! También podría sólo decirte dónde queda... -Con cada palabra su voz parecía volverse más aguda, "es bastante tímida" pensé, así que le di mi más grande sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.  
-Acompañarme suena genial.

Pareció relajarse con mis palabras y nos encaminamos a la oficina. Le pregunté un par de cosas sobre el instituto que intentó contestarme de la manera más breve posible. Así fue como me enteré de que organizaban eventos muy frecuentemente, que tenían un periódico escolar, incluso me mencionó los nombres de sus amigas, que prometió presentarme más tarde: Kim, Iris, Melody. Tendría que memorizarlos. Cuando llegamos a la puerta le agradecí y nos despedimos con una sonrisa.

Justo cuando entré reconocí al chico de más temprano, el que había llegado con la rubia. Tenía dos bultos de papeles perfectamente acomodados sobre un escritorio, y revisaba las carpetas de un archivero con cierta prisa. A simple vista parecía responsable y muy pulcro, me preguntaba si serían sólo las apariencias. Carraspeé un poco para hacerme notar, él volteó y lo primero que noté fue que sus ojos combinaban con su cabello, le daba un aspecto monocromático pero no desagradable. Parecía aturdido.

-¿Te puedo ayudar el algo?  
-Sí, hola, vengo a completar mi registro en el instituto. -Su ceño daba a entender que comenzó a trabajar su cerebro-. Me llamo Alex, mucho gusto. -Le extendí la mano y él la miró por un segundo antes de darme un rápido apretón de manos.  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Nathaniel. -Sonrió-. Soy el delegado estudiantil. Así que Alex... -Comenzó a buscar entre las carpetas del escritorio hasta encontrar una con mi nombre escrito-. Parece ser que este año tenemos dos nuevos alumnos transferidos. Me hacen falta algunos detalles para terminar tu archivo, una foto credencial y un clip.

Arqueé la ceja.

-¿Un clip? ¿No tienen de ésos en una escuela?  
-Desafortunadamente nos quedamos sin inventario de ellos, y no tengo tiempo de conseguir otro. Cuando tengas todo por favor vuelve conmigo y terminamos.

Tras esto se dio medio vuelta y continuó ordenando archivos. Yo estaba disgustada, pero sólo porque parecía estar sumamente ocupado y sentí que quería despacharme lo más pronto posible, ¿hice algo para molestarlo o él simplemente es así? No me decidí a preguntarle y tomé mi mochila saliendo del lugar. Bueno, por suerte, traía conmigo una foto precisamente por si me la solicitaban, así que conseguir un clip imaginé que sería más fácil.

Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba Violeta, hablando con una chica morena de cabello azabache y aspecto rudo. Me dirigí hacia ellas para saber si no podrían ayudarme. Violeta sonrió al verme llegar, y su compañera también miró en mi dirección.

-Hola Violeta, que bueno que te encuentro de nuevo.  
-Hola Alex. -dijo con su tono bajo que ya estaba comenzando a pensar que era constante.  
-¿Y tú quién eres? -Me preguntó la de cabello oscuro mientras me miraba penetrantemente.  
-Pues soy una alumna nueva, ¿y tú? -Normalmente la persona que pregunta quién eres debería decir su nombre primero. Ella me miró de arriba a abajo por mi comentario.  
-Kim, me refería a cómo te llamas.  
-Claro, soy Alex -dije, extendiendo la mano que ella miró por un segundo antes de dármela con una mueca confundida-. ¿Te pasa algo?  
-No, no, es sólo que no es común ver a tías que te ofrezcan la mano, venga, se menos informal.

Segunda vez en el día que me lo decían, pero extrañamente la chica no parecía decirlo con maldad, tan sólo era un poco ruda.

-A mi me gusta tu estilo.

Mi comentario pareció desconcertarla ya que entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Lo dices en serio o es como comentario de niña pija?

Me reí. Ella pareció sonreír también.

-Es en serio... está rozando el estilo gótico militar pero los colores le brindan balance.  
-Vaya, un vampirito. Gracias, supongo. -Miré mi atuendo, sólo era gris así que no sabía de dónde podría haber sacado lo de vampirito  
-Tú sabes, por el labial oscuro y esas cosas. -dijo como dándose cuenta que parecía confundida.

En ese momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase y cortando nuestra conversación. Les pregunté si sabían dónde quedaba el aula B y precisamente ellas se dirigían hacia allí. Nos fuimos charlando, más Kim y yo que Violeta, hasta que al fin entramos a un salón de clases donde ya casi todos habían entrado. Las chicas fueron a sentarse a sus lugares, sin embargo yo me tuve que quedar frente al aula mientras el profesor pedía que guardaran silencio. Acto seguido me pidió presentarme, y yo, un poco nerviosa, comencé por recorrer con la vista el salón.

-Buenos días, me llamo Alex, y vengo transferida de Montreal, Canadá, desde una escuela afiliada a Sweet Amoris... -El silencio era perturbador, pero yo era buena pretendiendo no sentir nervios; sin embargo, posé mi mirada en algo muy curioso al fondo del salón. Me pareció ver a un chico con corte hongo y extraños lentes en espiral diciéndome hola tímidamente, y fue ahí cuando me caso me quedo sin palabras, ¿qué hacía Ken aquí? -... Eh... me mudé aquí por cuestión de trabajo de mis padres, -Él sólo sonrió más cuando notó que lo había visto -, espero que nos podamos llevar todos muy bien.

Oí un resoplido de lo más burlesco que había hecho la chica rubia que había visto en la mañana, quien me miraba con superioridad junto con sus amigas.

-Muchas gracias, ya puede tomar asiento.

Agradecí con la cabeza. Kim y Violeta voltearon alrededor pero las bancas que estaban cerca de ellas estaban todas ocupadas y con una mueca comprendí que lo sentían. No pasaba nada tan sólo debía elegir de entre los asientos de atrás que estaban libres. Ken me miraba sumamente feliz, pues precisamente los últimos asientos eran los desocupados. Elegí uno al lado de la ventana, justo a la derecha de Ken y me senté sonriéndole.

Ken es un chico que iba en mi anterior instituto, del que me hice amiga en el primer día de clases pues se veía sumamente perdido y solo. Desde el momento en que le hablé adquirir una extraña obsesión conmigo que lejos de desagradarme me causaba una especie de ternura. Claro, había momentos en los que su comportamiento rozaba lo incómodo, sobre todo cuando de mi vida privada se trataba, pero nada que no pudiera pasar por alto.

El profesor comenzó a dar su clase y yo intenté prestar atención. Sin embargo Ken comenzó a hacerme gestos, así que lo miré para saber qué quería.

-¡Alex! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! -dijo con voz baja pero emocionada.  
-Lo mismo digo Ken, ¿qué fue? ¿Una semana? -Mi sarcasmo era evidente pero jamás dejé de sonreírle, de verdad me alegraba ver una cara amiga.  
-¡Una semana y un día! El último viernes no te encontré por ninguna parte, y cuando visité tu casa me dijeron que ya te habías ido.

Debí haber hecho una expresión sumamente desagradable porque no siguió hablando. Suspiré recordando una vez más todo lo que había dejado. Por supuesto que no había ido el último día, estaba muy ocupada empacando y despidiéndome solamente de cada persona que alguna vez me había importado. Pero no recordé despedirme de Ken y un sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de mi.

-Disculpa, debía haberme despedido. -Le contesté intentando recomponerme.  
-No, no, no te disculpes, después de todo no podía dejarte ir así que le pedí a mi padre que me dejara transferirme, ¡y aquí estoy! ¿No es genial?  
-Sin duda alguna sólo tú lo harías posible. -Mi sonrisa volvió naturalmente. Ken siempre se tomaba mis palabras como los elogios que eran, no le molestaba mi ironía, tal vez por eso éramos amigos.

La clase siguió su curso normalmente, excepto por la chica rubia y sus dos amigas, que no paraban de voltear de reojo y reírse entre ellas cada determinado tiempo. El profesor las mandó a callar un par de veces pero eso fue todo. Salí del salón despidiéndome de Ken, Violeta y Kim, pues aún necesitaba conseguir el clip.

"Debí pedírselo a alguien en el salón", pensé. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en cómo conseguirlo que sin querer choqué contra alguien que estaba dando vuelta en la esquina de un pasillo.

Dicen que cuando una persona que va a ser importante en tu vida aparece, el aire alrededor de tí se vuelve más denso, y sientes como si todo a tu alrededor se borrara por un instante. El estómago se te hace un nudo y el aliento te falta. Tus ojos y los de esa persona se encuentran y quedan enganchados en un momento mágico.

Yo no sentí nada de eso.

Lo que sí sentí fue el golpe en mi nariz y la mirada preocupada del chico con ojos grises y cabello rojo sangre, pero sólo por un segundo porque de inmediato su expresión se volvió irritada.

-¡Cuidado por dónde vas!  
-¡Pero si los dos hemos tenido la culpa, bestia! -Le reclamé de vuelta. Pareció sorprenderse de mi actitud y yo sólo lo miré ceñuda. Él me miró fijamente por un momento pero le sostuve la mirada.  
-No te había visto antes.  
-Podría ser porque soy nueva.  
-Ya, eso lo explica todo. No me caen muy bien las nuevas.  
-El ser nuevo no es un argumento racional para juzgar si alguien te cae bien o mal.  
-Pero mira, si habla como toda una empollona la nueva. Quizás debas de darte una vuelta por la sala de delegados, hay un cierto niñato al que me recuerdas mucho por ahí.

Lo miré enojada.

-¿Te refieres a Nathaniel? -Esto pareció ser cierto pues sonrió de lado con burla.  
-Pero si ya se han conocido.  
-Sí, pero incluso él no me pareció tan desagradable como tú.  
-Me rompes el corazón. -dijo, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente. Acto seguido dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.  
-¡Oye, no he terminado de hablar contigo! -grité, enojada.  
-Pero yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

No lo podía creer. Me quedé en el pasillo sin poder moverme por un momento, mirando en la dirección que el idiota en turno había tomado. A veces puedo enojarme fácilmente, pero con el tiempo he aprendido a controlarme, así que inspiré hondo y sentí como mi pulso se iba normalizando. Me pasé la mano por el cabello, acomodé mi mochila y seguí mi camino. Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Recordé que por un momento había parecido preocuparse, y de haber actuado de otra forma hasta le habría preguntado sobre su camisa, pues me tragaba mil agujas si no le gustaba el rock. Pero la próxima vez que lo viera (porque seguramente lo haría) simplemente lo ignoraría.

Seguí buscando un clip en los lugares donde normalmente hay materiales escolares pero no encontraba nada. Esto ya me parecía ridículo.

-No puede ser que no haya un maldito clip en toda la escuela. -Murmuré irritada, cerrando la gaveta de uno de los salones.

-Yo te puedo prestar uno.

Volteé, encontrándome a una sonriente chica pelirroja y de aspecto bonachón. Buscó en su mochila y sacó un clip, que me extendió inmediatamente -Soy Iris.

Lo tomé y por un momento sentí la vida volviéndome al cuerpo. Esta chica era un ángel.

-¡Soy Alex! Disculpa mi actitud -dije, pasándome los dedos por el cabello, nerviosa-. No he tenido un muy buen día.  
-Se quien eres. No muchos se transfieren a Sweet Amoris, pero este año hay suerte y tenemos dos. -Sonreí con su comentario. De verdad que parecía una chica amable-. Y entonces, ¿para qué querías el clip?  
-Oh, eso. Me lo pidió el delegado, parece ser que se quedaron sin ellos y lo necesitan para acomodar mis papeles. -Miré la chuchería por la que me había tenido recorriendo toda la escuela.

Aproveché a caminar con Iris hacia la oficina de los delegados, mientras conversábamos acerca de nosotras.

-Y entonces, además de irritante, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu primer día en el instituto?  
-Pues muy bien, a decir verdad me encontré con un viejo amigo, es el otro transferido así que no me siento sola.  
-¿Te refieres al de los lentes de espiral?  
-Sí, ese mismo. -Me reí recordando sus lentes, ¿cómo vería con ellos?  
-¿Y por qué te transferiste? -preguntó. No podía tener idea de que ese tema me deprimía un poco.  
-Bueno... -Comencé, poniendo mis ideas en orden-... mis padres tienen una especie de negocio familiar. Hace poco tuvieron la oportunidad de expandirlo, pero para eso ellos tenían que mudarse a la ciudad donde piensan abrirlo, así que no podían quedarse conmigo ni querían que viviera sola. -Iris escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo en las partes adecuadas de mi historia -. Como la familia más cercana es mi tía, me mudé aquí con ella.  
-Ya veo. Todo suena muy apresurado.  
-La verdad es que lo fue.  
-¿Y no dejaste a alguien en tu anterior instituto? -Oh no, terreno peligroso. Mi quijada se tensó pero ella no alcanzó a notarlo.  
-Pues sí, la verdad es que sí, tenía un grupo de amigos muy unido. Y también alguien especial entre ellos, pero lo dejamos en buenos términos. -Concluí, forzando un sonrisa.

Ella pareció no darse cuenta.

-Espero que podamos ser amigas también. Este lugar te encantará. Está lleno de gente maravillosa.  
-Sí, ya me encontré con algunos especímenes por ahí. -dije, rolando los ojos.  
-¿Ah si? ¿De quién hablas?  
-Un chico... pelirrojo, ojos grises. Me estampé contra él y se hizo la víctima ofendida.  
-Me imagino, debes estar hablando de Castiel.

Castiel. Memoricé su nombre, la verdad es que le pegaba.

-Tiene problemas de actitud.  
-Puede parecer duro, pero en el fondo se preocupa de las personas que quiere.

No pude evitar levantar la ceja, contrariada.

-Pero que a los demás mortales nos deje en paz. -Eso hizo reír a Iris.  
-Tengo la impresión de que se llevarán muy bien. -comentó, sonriendo enigmáticamente. Seguramente se me estaba pasando por alto algo que a ella no. Tan sólo lo dejé estar.

Ya habíamos llegado a la oficina hacía un rato, así que nos despedimos y le agradecí por su ayuda. Entré a la oficina sin hacer ruido para intentar dejar los papeles y listo, pero en su lugar pude ver al delegado Nathaniel con los codos sobre un escritorio y apoyando su cabeza en las manos, intentando descansar. Debía estar muy estresado, y yo no quería interrumpirlo así que silenciosamente me acerqué a su escritorio y con mucho cuidado puse los papeles, pero al ponerlos hicieron un pequeño ruido y Nathaniel levantó la cabeza, alternando la vista entre mi rostro y mi mano, extendida hacia él y muy cerca de su cabello. Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas en un momento muy incómodo y ambos nos sonrojamos.

-Lo siento, no quise despertarte. -dije, muy nerviosa, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello y mirando hacia otro lugar. Ojalá no tuviera tan mala suerte de que pensara que iba a intentar algo extraño mientas dormía. Aunque la idea de abusar de alguien mientras duerme... sacudí de mi cabeza esos pensamientos.  
-N-no, descuida, no estaba dormido -decía mientras arreglaba una y otra vez unos papeles sobre su escritorio, claramente buscando algo que hacer. Sus ojos estaban rojizos. Claramente sí estaba dormido. En un momento inhaló hondo y se levantó de golpe-. ¿Qué necesitas?  
-Bueno, te traigo los papeles, mi foto y el clip que necesitabas. -dije, señalándome con mucho énfasis los objetos sobre su mesa en un intento borrar cualquier duda de mis intenciones. Él pareció entenderlo, lo que me permitió relajarme.  
-Ya veo. Muchas gracias, con esto quedaría listo tu registro y pasarías a ser oficialmente una alumna de este instituto. Bienvenida. -dijo sonriendo, y extendiéndome la mano.

En ese momento recordé a Castiel y su referencia a Nathaniel, lo que me hizo pensar que probablemente no le agradaba y por enojo decidí estrecharle la mano inmediatamente y mientras lo hacía esbocé una de mis mejores sonrisas. Nathaniel me miró conmocionado, sobre todo cuando, al soltarle la mano, mis dedos acariciaron ligeramente la palma de su mano. Todo había sido por una inocente y retorcida venganza mental, pero cuando las mejillas del rubio de volvieron tan rojas como la sangre me quedé helada.

Si hay algo que me obsesiona en un chico es la inocencia. Si llego a notar el más mínimo rastro de inocencia en alguno me dan ganas de ver hasta donde puedo llegar y quitárlesa. Pero no. Éste era el delegado principal, lo había conocido hoy mismo y no podía dejar que mis deseos me dominaran.

"Mente sobre el cuerpo", pensé.

Me disculpé y salí de la oficina en busca de aire fresco, el patio sería buena idea. Una vez allí tomé asiento en un banco e intenté concentrarme en otras cosas. Era un hermoso día, comparado con el aire gélido canadiense, Amoris tenía una brisa fresca que provenía del mar pero sin llegar a ser sofocante. Era más caluroso, pero jamás había podido usar shorts en mi vida y este clima cambiaba las cosas. Sin contar con que aquí no anochecía a las 4:00 p.m., mi estadía aquí podía ser más que placentera.

Mientras me encontraba distrayendo mi mente un sonido captó mi atención. Parecían varias voces, que provenían de la parte posterior de un edificio que yo imaginaba sería el gimnasio del instituto. Normalmente era capaz de controlar mi curiosidad pero había algo que me decía que fuera, así que me apresuré a llegar al lugar. Tras dar la vuelta al edificio, me encontré con un área algo escondida del resto del instituto, desde donde provenían las voces, que ahora escuchaba más claramente.

-... ¡Te juro que es todo!  
-¡No te creo nada! Ahora dame el resto antes de que te demos una paliza.  
-Se lo diré a la directora.  
-Y nosotras diremos que fuiste tú el que intentó sobrepasarse con nosotras. Con esas pintas de acosador depravado y nerd seguro que te expulsan.  
-¡No, por favor! No quiero irme de aquí...

Desde el momento en que reconocí la voz del pobre chico al que estaban acosando, comencé a escuchar un pitido en las orejas y cómo mi cara se tensaba. Terminé por mostrarse y sólo logró incrementar mi coraje. Estaba esa chica rubia y sus dos amigas frente a Ken, que estaba acorralado entre ellas y la pared de ladrillos. Los pantalones de mi amigo estaban rotos de las rodillas y con manchas de suciedad. Intentando tranquilizarme, lo miré a él, que estaba llorando y parecía asustado. Me pasé una mano por la frente, luego por el cabello, y finalmente en el cuello, intentando controlarme. Las tres me miraron burlándose.

-Pero mira, tenemos a la chica nueva, que viene a salvar a su novio. Qué romántico. -dijo mientras las otras dos le coreaban sus risas de burla. Ni siquiera me inmuté, sólo me limité a ponerme entre Ken y ellas.  
-Ken, ¿estás bien? -pregunté, volteando para mirarlo.  
-... Sí, creo que sí. -dijo, viendo fijamente el suelo.  
-Ken, mírame.

Apenado, hizo lo que le dije. Le sonreí suavemente, intentando animarlo.

-Confía en mí, todo va a estar bien.  
-¡Pero qué bonito! Jamás había visto algo tan enternecedor. Mira, nosotras sólo le estábamos pidiendo algo de dinero para comer, si él fuera un caballero nos lo habría dado sin dar tantos problemas.  
-Los caballeros suelen ayudar a las damas de los cuentos, no a las brujas.  
-Lamento desilusionarte, querida, pero yo sería más bien la princesa.  
-¿Te lo tienes muy creído, no?  
-Y tú aún no sabes con quién estás hablando. Soy Ámber, hermana del delegado principal y también íntima de la directoria del colegio -dijo, llevándose la mano a la cintura y ondeando su rubio cabello con superioridad-. Y si yo quisiera en dos segundos ustedes dos estarían fuera de este instituto, pobretones. Pero soy una buena persona, lo único que les pido es que entiendan su situación y nos proporcionen dinero todos los días para que no les ocurra nada, ¿entendido?

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Mi cara era de incredulidad total. Incluso la pena ajena había reemplazado al enojo. Ésta chica era el estereotipo de las más tradicionales películas americanas, con su escuadrón y todo. De hecho la situación me parecía tan ridícula que tomé a Ken de la mano con intenciones de sacarlo de ahí.

-Vamos Ken, no perdamos más tiempo con ellas.  
-Eso, corran. Espero que lo hayas entendido. Y mañana quiero tu dinero también, por hoy nos las arreglaremos con el de él.

¿Cómo? ¿Le habían quitado su dinero? Paré en seco cuando escuché eso, y de inmediato volteé a ver a Ken para saber si era verdad, pero él sólo parecía querer irse de ahí.

-Ken, ¿y tu dinero?  
-Yo... -Parecía no saber qué decir, lo que sólo confirmó mis sospechas. Con horror miró cómo me daba la vuelta y comenzaba a avanzar de regreso hacia Ámber, cuyas amigas de inmediato cerraron filas frente a ella, en actitud defensiva. Me planté firmemente, si ella supiera cómo me sentía en este momento...  
-Devuélvele su dinero -dije. El pitido en mis oídos se había hecho más agudo, sentía la mandíbula tensa y probablemente mis ojos estaban rojos de enojo, pero la chica sólo pareció encontrar eso divertido. Con una seña les dijo a sus amigas que la dejaran pasar, y dio un paso hacia mi. Grave error. Se acercó a mi cara y murmuró por lo bajo.  
-Y si no lo hago... ¿qué vas a hacer? -Siseó.

Cuando me di cuenta, mis manos ya la habían tomado del cuello de su camisa y la había estampado contra la pared. Ella exhaló un suspiro por el golpe, que seguro la había tomado por sorpresa y sus ojos demostraban temor al fin, y eso me causó tanto placer... Sus amigas también dieron pequeños chillidos mientras la que tenía rasgos asiáticos salía corriendo en busca de ayuda. Yo no la solté, tan sólo acerqué mi cara a la suya como ella había hecho momentos antes.

-¡Suéltame, psicópata! -Luchaba por soltarse, pero yo era alta, bastante alta, y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para liberarse.  
-Vas a regresarle su dinero a Ken en este momento.  
-¡Alex! -Escuché gritar a Ken.  
-¡Oblígame!

Debía admitirlo, la chica tenía agallas. Pero yo simplemente estaba cegada de enojo, en estos momentos no podía pensar con claridad.

-Escúchame bien, niñata. -Pegué mis labios a su oreja, para asegurarme de que no se perdiera ni una sola palabra-. Lo único que quiero es que le devuelvas a mi amigo lo que es suyo, ni siquiera te voy a pedir que te disculpes, y créeme cuando te digo que te estoy ofreciendo un salvavidas que deberías tomar en este momento.

Ella pareció pensarlo, asustada como estaba, pero su orgullo no dejaba de estar presente. Yo sólo quería hacerle daño, de verdad que lo necesitaba, pero fue en el momento en que Ken se sujetó de mi blusa mientras me decía que no valía la pena en que mi mente pareció volver a la realidad.

Y entonces me di cuenta de que la tenía acorralada contra la pared, que Ken estaba preocupado, que algún profesor llegaría en cualquier momento y que su amiga parecía estar a punto de llorar. Y me sentí culpable. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, antes de soltar a Ámber bruscamente y que cayera al suelo porque las piernas le fallaron. Me miró con odio, y supe que me había ganado a una enemiga y que sólo había empeorado las cosas.

-¡Eso! ¡Vete de aquí, desquiciada! Y cuídate las espaldas a partir de ahora.

-Vámonos Ken. -dije ignorándola y yéndome de ahí rápidamente seguida de él. No dijo mucho durante el camino, algo que agradecía hasta que pudimos llegar a un lugar tranquilo donde nadie nos vería. Me masajeé las cienes, pues de repente me había asaltado un dolor de cabeza por tanta acción. Ken sólo se sentó a mi lado y esperó hasta que me mejorara.

Así nos quedamos durante un tiempo, cuando sentí que ya tenía control sobre mi misma, pero ahora mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza así que intentaba ocultarlo con mi cabello.

-Ken, lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar eso en tu primer día. -Desde el fondo de mi corazón lo sentía. Pero no podía quedarme callada y no hacer nada, simplemente no podía soportar que alguien lo lastimara. Ken sólo me sonrió como siempre.  
-No, gracias a tí, siempre me defiendes. Pero Alex... hacía mucho tiempo que no te pasaba ésto.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que... debes comprender que nunca había conocido a un... personaje como ella. -contesté, intentando explicarle.  
-Es bastante caricaturesca, ¿cierto? Me recuerda a la villana de ese juego de citas que jugabas cuando no ibas a clases.  
-¡Es verdad! -Comencé a reírme, relacionando automáticamente a ambas.

Eso era lo que me gustaba de Ken. Estaba ahí incluso en mis peores momentos y nunca se quejaba. Le agradecía el haberme detenido antes de que la situación se hubiera vuelto más grave. Miré a mi amigo, el cual seguía hablando acerca del parecido de Ámber con otros personajes de distintas series. Y después de eso ya no quedaba rastro de enojo en mí.


	2. Latente 02

Después de lo que había hecho el día anterior en el instituto no pude dormir muy bien. Esa noche, cuando por fin pude dormir, soñé con mi antiguo hogar. Mis padres me despedían en las puertas del colegio, mi mejor amigo me pasaba el brazo por los hombros, mi grupo hacía bromas y todos reíamos.

Sin embargo la realidad siempre llega y el despertador sonó antes de que me diera cuenta. Un nuevo día había iniciado, aunque me sentía un desastre, me levanté con ganas de no dejarme vencer.

Ese día me despedí de mi tía y partí hacia el instituto. De nuevo dejé el auto estacionado a unas cuadras, con algo de tiempo se haría costumbre.

Me encontraba en la entrada, indecisa de atravesarla. Seguramente Ámber habría contado lo que sucedió ayer, y me esperaba un buen castigo, y de cierta manera... "tendría razón", pensé. Con un nudo en el estómago ingresé, mirando hacia ambos lados. Las personas me estaban mirando, pero el día de ayer también lo habían hecho precisamente porque era la chica nueva, así que decidí que no me pondría paranoica por ello.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos me di cuenta de que ningún profesor me miraba de forma especialmente distinta tampoco, así que conforme avanzaba por ahí y nadie me decía nada iba agarrando más confianza de que Ámber, de alguna milagrosa manera, no había ido a quejarse con todo el mundo. Difícil de creer, pero me quedé más tranquila. Estaba dejando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando al cerrarlo me encontré con un cara, sobresaltándome.

-Buenos días. -saludó, amablemente.

Era con toda seguridad la última persona con la que quería encontrarme, después de su realeza rubia.

-Buenos días, delegado. -Le contesté, intentando disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Nathaniel. -Me corrigió, con una cortés sonrisa.

-Nathaniel. -Asentí.

Entre nosotros cayó un silencio incómodo. Yo fingí buscar un muy importante libro en mi casillero, lo que tendría sentido si no fuera mi segundo día de clases y yo tuviera al menos un libro. Entonces un cuaderno me serviría, o podría fingir que estaba pensando en las remodelaciones que le haría a mi casillero. Un póster de Liam Hemsworth o de Ian Sommerhalder definitivamente no le haría mal, y tal vez un espejo... Volviendo al hilo principal de mis pensamientos, Nathaniel no se iba, sólo se había quedado ahí, mirándome de lado. Al menos no parecía molesto, sólo nervioso.

-¿Necesitas algo? -Le pregunté, no aguantando tanto silencio.

-Me preguntaba qué clase tienes a continuación. -contestó, sonrojado. No te estarías sonrojando si supieras lo que hice ayer con tu hermana. Eso sonaría tan mal, pensé.

-Tengo álgebra.

-¿Y no te parece que ya vas retrasada?

Miré el reloj del pasillo, sobresaltada. Aún faltaban cinco minutos.

-Creo que aún tengo un poco de tiempo. -contesté, cerrando mi casillero.

-Deberías intentar llegar a tiempo a todas tus clases. Algunos profesores no permiten la entrada después de la hora y no creo que quieras terminar en detención por faltas. -contestó, poniéndose serio.

-¿Siempre eres así? -pregunté, con honesta curiosidad.

-¿Así...? -contestó confundido.

-Tan... serio. Deberías relajarte.

Su expresión se acentuó más. Apretaba las cosas que llevaba en sus manos.

-Suelo relajarme a veces.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te gusta hacer? -No le creía. Parecía de esos chicos que siguen las reglas al pie de la letra y siempre están intentando quedar bien con las personas. Tal vez a eso se refería el chico de ayer, Castiel. Nathaniel por su parte parecía meditar un momento su respuesta, pero nunca dejó de mirar el reloj.

-Me gustan las novelas policiacas. Y los gatos también. -Me dijo, visiblemente incómodo.

Así que gatos; me parecía muy tierno. Y la verdad es que le pegaban bastante. Los ojos dorados de Nathaniel tenían un aspecto felino, profundo, se sentían como si hubiera algo detrás de ellos que se esforzaba en mantener oculto, que quería mantener esa imagen de niño bueno; pero esos son precisamente los que más están deseando un chispazo, algo que saque su verdadera forma de ser a la luz, y yo podría... Ese pensamiento me causó una punzada de culpa en el pecho, así que guardándome mis pensamientos sonreí como si nada.

-Ya veo, a mí también me gusta mucho leer. Pero confieso que los gatos... no son de confiar. -murmuré, significativamente. Él pareció no captar a qué me refería y me brindó una sonrisa de circunstancias.

-Los gatos no le entregan su atención a cualquier persona, al contrario de un perro. Ellos eligen a su amo, no al revés, y ganarte su amor requiere de más esfuerzos. Tal vez por eso las personas prefieran tanto a los perros. Tal vez no cualquiera tiene lo necesario para ganarse el amor de un gato. -Y sin embargo, este chico "inocente" me acababa de tirar una indirecta del tamaño de Deus. Y aquí estaba yo, visiblemente sorprendida por su comentario, y confieso que sumamente intrigada.

Algo se había disparado dentro de mi, era el sonido de un reto. Mi pulso se aceleró y la adrenalina comenzó a llenar mis venas.

-Confieso que tiene mucha razón, señor delegado. Tal vez algún día -dije, acercándome a él y pasando la yema de mis dedos por el borde de sus cuadernos, causando que él me mirara atónito-... deba probar a adoptar un gato. -Seguí, pasando de acariciar sus cuadernos a trazar un camino por el interior de su brazo, lentamente, hasta llegar a su cuello. Él parecía haberse paralizado por lo inoportuno de la situación, justo en el pasillo principal. Cuando llegué al borde del cuello de su camisa, lo miré fijamente y nuestros ojos parecieron conectarse por un segundo. Nuestras mejillas ardían y si mis pupilas estaban igual de dilatadas que las de él, estaba perdida-. Un gato... rubio. -Finalicé, acercando mis labios a los de él.

-¡Nathaniel! -gritó una voz de repente, rompiendo el momento. Nathaniel y yo nos separamos como si nos hubieran dado toques eléctricos, ambos severamente afectados.

-¡Ámber! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -contestó, su voz algo ronca. De por si no quería encontrarme a la rubia hoy, y claro, no podía elegir el mejor momento para aparecer por las esquinas. Venía caminando a toda velocidad con sus tacones repiqueteando con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó frente a nosotros a mi me dio una mirada de asesina, para luego voltear hacia su hermano acusadoramente.

-¿Qué haces con ésta? -preguntó, mirándome de nuevo con desprecio. Yo le devolví la mirada, no dejándome intimidar. Nathaniel parecía no saber qué hacer.

-Estábamos hablando. -contestó.

-¡Pues no lo parecía!

-Oye, tranquila, ¿qué te pasa Ámber? -Por supuesto, Nathaniel no sabía nada sobre lo que había sucedido ayer.

Visiblemente incómoda decidí que era momento de marcharme antes de que la rubia comenzara a rabiar. Con un mano me acomodé la mochila y di media vuelta.

-¡Pasa que esa tipa es una psicópata! No quiero volver a verte...

Mientras me alejaba, las voces de los dos hermanos dejaron de escucharse. Necesitaba con urgencia un lugar donde tranquilizarme, así que me dirigí hacia el patio, encontré un gran árbol y me senté apoyada en él. Suponía que para estas alturas Ámber ya le habría contado todo a Nathaniel, por lo que seguramente él ya no querría volver a dirigirme la palabra. Una lástima, después de lo que había pasado segundos antes.

Mi respiración se detuvo por un instante. ¿Qué había pasado?

En un momento estaba teniendo una tranquila conversación con el chico, y de repente él hace algo fuera de lo común y yo casi le salto encima. Por supuesto, este tipo de situaciones me habían sucedido antes, pero por experiencia se que nunca terminan bien. Además, tan sólo había llegado el día de ayer. No tenía tiempo ni energía aún para estar pensando en una relación, y dudaba que Nathaniel fuera de los que aceptaban tener algo informal en su vida.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más me decidía. Debía de dejar en paz a este chico antes de causar un desastre, antes de que me empezara a gustar si quiera.

Habiendo encontrado la determinación que necesitaba, me dirigí a clases.

Ese día no pude concentrarme del todo. Violeta se había mostrado comprensiva y me había pasado los apuntes de clase que no pude anotar, atribuyéndoselo a que aún era muy pronto para acostumbrarme al modelo educativo francés.

Sin embargo, había algo que me preocupaba. No había visto a Ken por ningún lado en lo que iba del día, y mientras más se acercaba la hora del almuerzo me encontré constantemente buscándolo por ahí. Pregunté a Kim y a Iris si habían visto al chico nuevo, pero ninguna me supo decir donde estaba. No quería darle mayor importancia y no lo habría hecho de no ser por lo que había pasado ayer. Ken había sido objeto constante de abusos, y aunque intentaba esconderlo, yo sabía que eso iba minando a cualquiera. Sin embargo jamás faltó al instituto, al contrario, siempre quiso demostrar que de alguna manera era fuerte, que no se dejaría vencer.

Me dirigí al comedor. Quizá había llegado un poco retardado. Con desilusión me di cuenta de que tampoco estaba ahí. Suspiré derrotada.

Bueno, al menos podría intentar comer algo, moría de hambre. Me adentré al lugar, buscando un asiento, cuando divisé a las culpables de que mi amigo no estuviera aquí hoy. Sentí enojo pero no quise prestarles más atención.

Iba a sacar mi almuerzo cuando algo en la mano de la rubia me llamó la atención: Una cartera, de estilo militar con una rana en el borde. No lo podía creer, era la cartera de Ken, con su dinero adentro, seguramente. La rubia parloteaba con sus amigas, riéndose, y ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de dejarle la cartera a Ken. No podía dejar esto pasar, iba a tener que quitársela a como fuera lugar. Estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia ellas cuando Nathaniel apareció en escena, sentándose en la misma mesa que su hermana. Di media vuelta inmediatamente; no podía hacerme con la cartera en estos momentos, no cuando había decidido no acercarme al delegado más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Tendría que esperar.

Pacientemente me mantuve quieta hasta que Ámber y sus amigas salieron del lugar, para después seguirlas cuidando que no me descubrieran. Estaba pensando en intentarlo ahora que estaban las tres solas, me costaría trabajo pero seguramente podría quitársela antes de que se dieran cuenta. Comencé a salir de mi escondite cuando vi cómo la rubia metía la cartera en cuestión de un segundo en su casillero y lo cerraba con descuido, yéndose. Me maldije por lenta, ahora tendría que conseguir abrir su locker de alguna manera.

Me situé frente al casillero, y volteando hacia ambos lados para cerciorarme de que nadie venía, comencé a inspeccionarlo. Normalmente las cerraduras de estas cosas no eran tan difíciles de burlar, o al menos eso era en mi país. Malditos sean los lockers franceses, tenían refuerzo extra. Con cuidado saqué una credencial de mi bolso y comencé a intentar sacar el seguro al tiempo que giraba el pestillo de manera que cuando escuchara un "clic", rápidamente podría abrirlo, tan sólo debía seguir girándolo un poco más...

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó una voz profunda.

Sobresaltada, di media vuelta para mirar a la persona al tiempo escondía la tarjeta detrás de la espalda. Genial.

Delante de mi estaba el chico con el que había chocado el día anterior, Castiel, quien me miraba con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos. Intenté disimular que me había sorprendido intentando forzar una cerradura.

-Nada. -"Estúpida", pensé. Al menos inventa algo. Por supuesto que él se dio cuenta de que mentía, su ceño se frunció más después de responderle e hizo un ademán con la cabeza para intentar ver lo que tenía tras de mi.

-¿Crees que soy idiota? Intentas forzar un cerradura. -dijo, señalando la tarjeta. Yo levanté las cejas, fingiendo demencia.

-¿Ésto? Es sólo mi tarjeta de identificación. -Se la mostré, poniendo la expresión más inocente posible. No funcionó. Siguió mirándome acusadoramente, a lo que sólo suspiré y comencé a explicarle rápidamente lo primero que se me ocurrió-. Tienes razón, disculpa. Verás, lo que pasa es que perdí mis llaves, e intentaba abrir mi casillero con esta tarjeta porque me da vergüenza admitir que extravié algo en mi primera semana. -Su mirada seguía diciéndome que no me creía nada, así que me esforcé un poco más aún-. Pero como verás no soy muy buena en estas cosas, me pregunto si alguien podría ayudarme...

Creí que había funcionado. Su expresión mostró algo que no supe descifrar pero supuse que sería horror ante la idea de tener que ayudarme.

-Como sea, no es de mi incumbencia. -Justo igual que ayer, antes de que pudiera decir nada más dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso apresurado.

Me quedé desconcertada. Este chico era bastante cortante y difícil de tratar. Pero se había ido, y cuando sentí que ya debería estar lo suficientemente lejos, dejé caer mi peso contra los casilleros, aliviada. Eso había estado muy cerca. No tenía idea de lo que hubiera pasado si ese chico hubiera insistido un poco más con el tema. Irónicamente, si fuese una persona amable, había terminado intentando ayudarme y arruinándome todo el plan.

Con más prisa que antes, volví a introducir la tarjeta y de nuevo comencé a mover el pestillo. Esta vez tendría que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Moví con cuidado mi identificación, giré un poco más la cerradura y de repente escuché un "clic".

"¡Gracias, Deus!", pensé emocionada. Abrí un poco la taquilla, sólo lo suficiente para poder sacar lo que necesitaba. Todo era tan rosa ahí dentro, y estaba tan lleno de brillos que si el sol se dejara caer de repente me quedaba ciega. Agité mi cabeza, debía concentrarme. Removí unos libros y levanté unos papeles rosas, que olían a Chanel No. 5. Qué... cliché. Por fin encontré el objeto de mis preocupaciones, detrás de un estuche de maquillaje con mil objetos en él. Sonreí triunfalmente y saqué la cartera: la estampa de rana estaba intacta, y yo casi grito de la emoción.

De repente, la puerta del locker se cerró con un estridente golpe.

Y esta vez sí que sentí el tiempo ir más despacio, y las mariposas llegando al estómago, y el aire que comenzaba a faltarte, pero fue todo de absoluto terror.

Castiel estaba frente a mí, con una mirada de profundo enojo. Yo por un momento no supe cómo reaccionar, y nos quedamos mirando por un momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sabía perfectamente bien cómo debía de verse esta situación desde su perspectiva.

-¿Sabes? Yo he hecho cosas malas, pero jamás debuté como carterista. Es gracioso que alguien como tú sí lo sea. -dijo, y sin embargo no se reía.

-Esto... no es lo que parece -dije. Siempre he criticado a la heroína de las películas de Hollywood donde sólo dice "no es lo que parece", y se queda congelada. Eso no resolvía nada y es bastante tonto decirlo. Y sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, soltando una frase ya hecha y con Castiel mirándome acusatoriamente, lo que no me permitía pensar con claridad-... Es decir, te dije que no podía abrir mi casillero y...

El pelirrojo dio un golpe a la pared, asustándome.

-¡Y yo te pregunté si me creías tan estúpido! ¡Ésta no es tu taquilla! -gritó muy cerca de mi. Sinceramente estaba asustada. ¿Qué iba a pasar si le decía a la directora? Seguramente sería expulsada, ¡y sólo era mi segundo día de clases! Mis padres estarían tan decepcionados y tendría que regresar a Canadá, causándoles molestias y todo porque este idiota no me iba a creer que era mi taquilla... Un momento.

Levanté mi mirada, cruzándola con la de él.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que no es mía? -pregunté. Por un segundo su cara se descompuso completamente para pasar a balbucear incoherentemente. Touché.

-B-bueno, no tienes cara de tener una taquilla en este pasillo. -contestó.

¡No era posible que hubiera respondido eso! Debía estar soñando.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¿Oh mi Dios, podrías repetir eso una vez más? -Seguí riéndome, causando que él me mirara irritado y avergonzado.

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Y además he visto las cosas dentro, no son tuyas! -Seguía hundiéndose más solo.

-¿Y cómo podrías saberlo? Apenas me conoces, podrían gustarme los unicornios que vomitan arcoiris y vuelan en nubes de algodón de azúcar. -Esta situación era demasiado hilarante. Probablemente no debía burlarme de él, sobretodo porque me tenía metafóricamente en sus manos, pero era inevitable. El pelirrojo me miró, confundido.

-¿Te gustan esas cosas? -preguntó, con honesta incredulidad.

-¡Pero claro que no!

-Ya, no das esa impresión. -contestó, más suavemente.

En cuanto noté que se había tranquilizado, supe que era mi oportunidad de explicarme.

-Oye, es verdad. No es mi casillero, es de Ámber. Lo abrí porque ella le robó ésto a mi amigo. -Le mostré la cartera. Él la miró, escéptico, pero al menos ya no se notaba molesto. Parecía pensárselo por un momento, y pedí a todos los cielos que él estuviera al tanto de la forma de ser de Ámber.

Castiel tomó la cartera y la examinó detenidamente. Después me miró a los ojos, y yo a los suyos, esperando que encontrara en ellos la verdad que buscaba.

-¿Y por qué debería creerte? Ya antes me demostraste ser una excelente mentirosa. -dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Iba a contestarle cuando de repente me tomó por el brazo y bruscamente me arrastró hacia la parte posterior de las escaleras, apresándome contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué dem...? -Comencé a gritar, cuando me tapó la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra me sujetaba. ¿Pero qué quería hacer? ¿Atacarme, en medio de la escuela? ¿Era acaso un pervertido o algo así? Le mordí la mano con fuerza.

-¡Agh! ¡Quédate quieta, maldita sea! -Me reclamó con el dolor diltrándose en su voz, pero en un susurro-. Escucha. -murmuró.

Yo no pensaba quedarme quieta para nada, pero en ese momento escuché las voces de las tres arpías que había regresado. Automáticamente dejé de oponer resistencia, y él quitó su mano de mi boca. Estábamos muy apretados en ese diminuto hueco, pero si salíamos en este momento Ámber nos vería.

-Entonces me dijo: "¿Con esta cantidad está bien, Ámber?", y yo le respondí: "Seguro, ¡para el postre, tal vez! ", ¿y así quiere ser una de nosotras? -Escuchamos como se quejaba la rubia de alguna de sus víctimas seguramente, y sus odiosas amigas se reían de sus comentarios de mal gusto. Brujas.

Sin embargo, mi mente estaba más enfocada en el pelirrojo, que parecía concentrado en no moverse demasiado ni hacer algún ruido. Pero mientras hacía esto, yo podía sentir su respiración en mi cabello, y su calor corporal encima del mío. Me sonrojé profundamente, me hacía falta aire. Con cada pequeño movimiento alguna parte de nuestra piel se rozaba, dejando un ligero ardor allí donde sucedía. Castiel pareció darse cuenta de ésto, porque evitaba por todos los medios hacer contacto visual.

-Oigan, ¿y la cartera del tarado? -Cerré los ojos con fuerza; pero claro que se daría cuenta. Escuché el momento exacto en el que Ámber revoloteaba entre sus cosas, buscando el objeto, sin éxito por supuesto.

-Seguramente la dejaste caer en el comedor. -comentó su amiga, la del piercing.

-¿Y qué están esperando? ¡Vayan por ella! -gritó la rubia. Sus amigas se sobresaltaron y salieron corriendo en dirección al comedor. Sólo escuché a Ámber radiar y después sus tacones se escucharon alejarse por el pasillo.

Castiel y yo nos separamos tan pronto como dejamos de escucharla, sofocados. Se cruzó de brazos y continuó intentando no establecer contacto visual conmigo. Por mi parte yo seguí sintiendo un ligero mareo y mi corazón estaba latiendo rápido. No estoy acostumbrada al contacto físico con las personas que no son cercanas a mi, así que de verdad, tocar a alguien es incómodo, entonces lo que Castiel había hecho me había afectado un poco. Saqué las siguientes palabras, intentando que mi voz sonara lo más normal posible.

-Entonces, ¿ahora me crees? -pregunté, encontrando un tema de conversación que en realidad me interesaba. Los ojos de Castiel por fin voltearon a verme. Tenía la impresión de que me miraba, analizándome. Como cuando alguien que conoces hace algo que no esperas.

-Te creo. Si incluye a Ámber me creería cualquier cosa. -dijo, por fin sonriendo.

Me alegré profundamente de por fin conseguir algo que no fuera enojo proveniente de él. Pero tuve que contenerme para demostrárselo.

-¿Ves? No soy tan empollona como creías.

Él pareció tomárselo bien, ya que puso sus manos en sus caderas, asintiendo.

-No te creas que por ésto seremos amigos.

-No lo esperaba. -contesté, sin embargo, entre nosotros se podía sentir cierta complicidad que no había estado antes. Me agradaba. Quizá podría llegar a llevarme muy bien con este chico.

La campana que anunciaba el final del almuerzo sonó, así que comencé a dirigirme a mi siguiente clase. Supuse que Castiel también vendría, pero no parecía tener intenciones de moverse.

-¿No vienes? -pregunté.

-No, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer. -contestó, subiendo las escaleras. Me pregunto qué habría en el segundo piso.

-¿Y a dónde llevan?

-Pues mira, llevan directamente a donde te incumbe, niña.

Ante esa contestación fruncí el ceño y di media vuelta, comenzando a caminar. Tampoco pensaba rogarle. Tan sólo volteé para mirar si de verdad no pensaba asistir a clases pero ya no había nadie.

El resto del día me la pasé relajada. Violeta había preparado unos pequeños regalos de bienvenida junto con Kim e Iris. Era una pequeña pulsera de cuentas de colores, unos chocolates y tarjetas de bienvenida. Se los agradecí profundamente, quizá demasiado porque parecieron un poco incómodas por tanta formalidad, pero desde el fondo de mi corazón estaba encantada de poder hacer amigas tan pronto.

-Si tan sólo Ken estuviera aquí... -murmuré, con un chocolate en la boca. Violeta me volteó a ver con esa profunda mirada suya.

-Seguramente tiene asuntos que arreglar en casa. -dijo.

-Así es, para mañana estará de regreso. Ya lo verás. -dijo Iris, con voz jovial.

Entre la tranquilidad de Violeta y el optimismo de Iris, no me quedó más que asentir y esperar que tuvieran razón.

No podía saber en ese momento lo que en realidad le sucedía a mi amigo. En mi mundo, hoy había conseguido consolidar mi amistad con tres chicas maravillosas y probablemente con un chico de cabello rojo. Sentía un poco de pena por mi decisión respecto a Nathaniel, pero estaba segura de que era lo mejor.

Y por ahora, nada podía estar mejor.


	3. Latente 03

**N.A.: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**

* * *

Eres increíble

Me decía una voz cada noche.

Eres hermosa.

Se repetía, como ecos a lo lejos.

Y eres mía.

/

Me desperté de golpe, sobresaltada. Una fina capa de sudor cubría mi frente, pero era frío, y mis manos estaban heladas. Miré el reloj, cuyas manecillas marcaban un tic tac constante y que me ponían los nervios de punta. Las 5:52 a.m. Me quedé mirando al techo, mis ojos vacíos, un intenso presentimiento en mi pecho.

Estos sueños habían comenzado desde el día en que llegué a esta pequeña ciudad, justo una semana antes de entrar al instituto. En ellos, casi siempre podía revivir una y otra vez fragmentos de mi vida pasada, a veces con mis amigos, a veces con mis vecinos. Pero había otras ocasiones en las que una voz me llamaba, reprochándome. Yo conocía esa voz perfectamente y sabía por qué querría recriminarme.

Sin embargo no eran momentos para estar pensando en ello. El día de hoy pintaba ser excepcionalmente caluroso, así que tendría que buscar entre mis cosas algo que fuera menos abrigado, y con un poco más de ánimo me levanté de mi cama y comencé mi rutina.

Ese día estacioné el auto tan sólo a una cuadra. Había llegado más temprano que de costumbre así que aún no habían alumnos rondando por los alrededores. El sonido de la hierba bajo mis pies era gracioso: en mi país por lo general era pavimento o nieve. Y sin embargo aquí todo era tan verde, tan fresco y vivo. Seguramente le encontraría el amor a este lugar muy pronto.

El día comenzó tranquilo, el profesor revisaba un ensayo sobre el efecto de la burguesía en la economía post—revolución francesa. Era más fácil de lo que se escuchaba. Me había tomado mi tiempo escribiendo, como siempre, sin embargo, en ningún momento me pude concentrar por completo. Constantemente pensaba en Ken, y cómo no contestaba mis mensajes, ni por Facebook, ni Whatsapp ni Twitter ni nada. Era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Y aquí estaba yo, al fondo del salón y sentada al lado de su lugar, vacío una vez más. Golpetee el lápiz, inquieta, contra la mesa. El profesor comenzó a pasar la lista de asistencia.

—Iris.

—Presente.

—Violeta.

—Presente.

Me sorprendía que siguieran pasando lista a estas alturas. El profesor siguió dando nombres, casi todos contestando presente después de ser llamados.

—Viktor... Kentin... Alex... Kim...

Presente, ausente, presente y presente. Me hundí más en mi asiento.

—Castiel. —dijo, repasando con los ojos el salón, y comenzando a anotar la inasistencia.

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió, con rudeza. Me enderecé, ilusionada por ver a un chico con gafas entrar, pero en su lugar hubo una ligera sorpresa. No era Ken, sino un chico de cabello rojo, que parecía sumamente irritado a estas horas de la mañana.

—Presente. —Soltó, aburrido. El profesor se acomodó las gafas y lo miró reprobatoriamente.

—Que extraño que nos honre con su presencia, joven. —El sarcasmo era palpable. Castiel bufó.

—¿Puedo pasar o no? —preguntó hastiado.

El profesor solo le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y el chico ingresó al salón. Me alteré un poco cuando me di cuenta de que se dirigía hacia atrás, en donde estaba yo. Cuando llegó a las últimas mesas, me dirigió una corta mirada, y después dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, para sentarse con desgano también, justo en la esquina, al contrario que yo, que me sentaba junto a la ventana.

—Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos, comencemos. —dijo el profesor, tomando un marcador y comenzando a escribir.

Mi mirada estaba cuidadosamente dirigida hacia el frente, y me costaba trabajo no voltear de reojo hacia mi compañero. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Es más, ¿desde cuándo tomaba esta clase? Ya con este llevaba tres días asistiendo y hasta este día no había aparecido. No pude soportarlo, y lo observé brevemente. Estaba sentado de forma holgada y que denotaba claro desinterés en clase. Miraba constantemente su teléfono, y no parecía estar muy contento de estar aquí. Me miró directamente.

Mi primer impulso fue esquivar su mirada, pero me contuve. Debía esforzarme por que no siguiera pensando que era una especie de empollona (que quizás lo soy un poco, pero eso él no lo sabía). Cuando tuvo claro que no planeaba dejarme intimidar, nuestro pequeño intercambio ocular se convirtió sin darme cuenta en una silenciosa batalla por lograr que el otro retirara la mirada. Fruncí el ceño, y su expresión se volvió confundida. El profesor me preguntó algo pero cubrí mis ojos con mi mano y le respondí sin dejar de mirar a Castiel. Correcto, me dijo, y el pelirrojo sonrió con burla.

De repente, me guiñó un ojo y me lanzó un beso, tomándome completamente desprevenida y haciendo que volteara a la pared. Fue más el tiempo que tardé el mirarlo de nuevo que él lo que tardó en poner una burlona sonrisa de victoria. Moviendo sólo sus labios y sin emitir sonido alguno, expresó una palabra que entendí perfectamente.

MO—JI—GA—TA

Maldito.

Pero ésto no se iba a quedar así.

Sentí la adrenalina de un reto recorrerme. Con disimulo, coloqué mi mochila frente a mí, de manera que me cubriera de los que estaban al frente en el salón. Castiel miraba curioso mis movimientos; perfecto, que mire. Recorrí con la mirada el salón de clases, esperando a que nadie volteara hacia atrás, y que el profesor comenzara a escribir en el pizarrón, de espaldas a la clase. Cuando estuve segura de que nadie se daría cuenta, miré a Castiel directamente a los ojos y puse una expresión seductora. Estaba confundido, pero decidido a comenzar de nuevo el reto si yo lo proponía. Los orgullosos caen primero, dicen. Suavemente recorrí con un dedo mi cuello, bajando por mis clavículas, y terminando ahí donde empezaba mi busto. Pude notar el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer, pues sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. En ese momento, tomé el borde del cuello de mi playera y lo jalé hacia abajo, descubriendo una delicada y sexy pieza de lencería, con lazos y transparencias por doquier.

Oh, lo volvería a hacer mil veces con tal de repetir la expresión que puso. Se quedó completamente congelado, viendo mi pecho por dos segundos mientras que su rostro se volvió de un rojo tan intenso que combinaba con su cabello. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía apartó rápidamente la mirada, cubriendo sus labios con una mano. fue tan gracioso que no pude evitar que se me escapara una risa. Castiel volteó a verme, acusador, pero aún sonrojado. Yo no podía parar de reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, señorita Regis? —La profunda voz del profesor hizo que toda la sangre abandonara mi cabeza. Con un rápido movimiento volví a acomodar mi playera, pidiendo a todos los dioses que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Justo a tiempo, pues el profesor había llegado en ese momento y estaba frente a mi mesa. Castiel me miró, preocupado.

—Pues... —dije, tartamudeando. Arqueó una ceja, expectante.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, al darse cuenta de que no le respondía. ¿Qué le podía decir? La verdad obviamente no. Así que sólo suspiré, derrotada.

—Disculpe. —dije en voz baja, agachando la cabeza. Él sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—Detención. Después de clase. —Levanté la cabeza inmediatamente para decir algo —¡Sin quejas! O serán dos días. Y a usted... —dijo, mirando al pelirrojo—, ¿qué tiene que ver en todo ésto?

—Yo... —Él también se había quedado sin palabras.

—Él no hizo nada profesor. Ni siquiera se su nombre. —Mentí, moviendo la mano como quitándole importancia.

Pareció pensárselo un poco, desconfiando de Castiel, sin embargo se la tragó.

No me quedó más remedio que morderme la lengua y aceptar mi castigo. El resto de la clase me la pasé callada, intentando no mirar al pelirrojo, aún cuando él obviamente estaba mirándome a mí, como queriendo captar mi atención. Al menos el profesor no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, la mochila me había salvado.

Recibí el timbre del final de la clase con alivio. inhalé profundo, cerrando los ojos. Sentí cómo una persona se paraba a un lado mío y cuando miré, ahí estaba Castiel.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunté, hastiada.

—Linda vista la de hace rato, una lástima que el profesor la arruinara. —contestó burlándose. Yo sólo estaba enojada así que decidí ignorarlo, pero Castiel no se iba.

—En serio, ¿qué quieres?

Él pareció dudar.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso al profesor? —Parecía sinceramente interesado. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué lo había hecho. ¿Honor?

—Supongo que... en realidad tú no eres culpable de mis desvaríos mentales. —respondí con honestidad.

—Pero los disfruto. Siéntete libre de hacerlos cuando quieras. —dijo, sonriéndome de lado y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Todo un chico malo. Le aventé un papel que tenía en la mesa, riendo también.

—Desaparece. —Le contesté. Él me guiñó un ojo y me dejó ahí sentada. Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que Kim, Iris y Violeta me estaban esperando, con miradas desde lo pícaro hasta la sorpresa. Pues vaya lío. Guardé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia ellas, para ir a la siguiente clase.

—Eh tía, ¿entonces tú y Castiel...? —Soltó Kim, curiosa. Yo sólo negué con la cabeza.

—Es muy atractivo, pero acabo de conocerlo —contesté con la verdad—, además tengo otras cosas en mente por ahora.

—Pero se verían muy bien juntos, a ambos les parece gustar la misma música. —dijo Iris. Sonreí.

Era verdad que también me gustaba mucho el color negro, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de los gustos de él. Había todo un mundo de subculturas que usaban ese color. Sin embargo, no estaba cerrada a la idea.

—No lo sé, le preguntaré.

—¿Por una cita? —preguntó Kim, alzando la voz.

—¡Por sus bandas favoritas! —contesté, no queriendo dar lugar a malentendidos. Kim definitivamente parecía de las que sueltan las cosas sin filtros. Era algo bueno pero alguien podría oír.

Aún así nos reímos juntas, incluso Violeta. Nos dirigimos tranquilamente al comedor, donde desayunamos mientras me contaban acerca de ellas, sobre los profesores o las personas en general. Me pusieron sobre aviso acerca de que si veía pasar a un perro pequeño por la escuela, lo mejor que podía hacer era atraparlo, pues era de la directora y las cosas podían ponerse muy feas si se perdía. Sonreí, extrañada. La simple idea de tener que atrapar a un chucho en la escuela me parecía ridícula, ¿quién trae a un perro a la escuela?

El momento pasó tranquilo. Sentía que estaba haciendo buenas amigas, aún si no llevábamos mucho tiempo de conocerlas me parecían personas amables. Cuando el almuerzo terminó llevé mi bandeja a su lugar. Desde ese lugar logré captar algo pasar por la puerta del comedor que me llamó la atención. ¿No sería...?

Disculpándome con las chicas, me dirigí hacia donde había visto pasar a la persona que captó mi interés. Tenía el presentimiento de que debía ir, algo en mi interior me lo decía. Cuando logré llegar y miré a lo largo del pasillo, no había nadie; sin embargo, yo estaba segura de que lo había visto. Tomé el camino que conducía hacia la salida del patio, doblando esquinas y procurando no chocar contra alguna pobre alma que se me cruzara en esos momentos. Cuando llegué al último pasillo antes de la salida, por fin lo vi: Un chico con sudadera verde y cabello castaño cortado en forma de hongo caminaba apresuradamente, escapando, y yo no lo iba a permitir.

—¡Ken! —grité con todas mis fuerzas. Él se sobresaltó, pero apresuró el paso para mi sorpresa. Salió al patio y casi parecía estar corriendo, ¿por qué huía de mi? Lo imité, siguiéndolo hasta el patio del instituto—, ¡Ken! ¡Se que puedes oírme! —Volví a gritarle, aunque esta vez no hubo necesidad dado que era más bajo que yo y estaba a tres pasos de alcanzarlo. Por fin lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarlo del brazo, impidiendo que huyera. Él me miró, sumamente nervioso y fingiendo una risa.

—¡Alex! Que bueno verte, no creí que me hablaras a mí. —Soltó, sin embargo yo no reía.

—Ken, ¿pero qué demonios te pasa? Llevo medio colegio detrás de ti. —Le dije, intentando recuperar el aliento por haber corrido. Pero algo estaba mal en todo esto, Ken no me miraba a los ojos como normalmente lo hacía, sino todo lo contrario, parecía sumamente incómodo y querer irse lejos de allí. Solté su brazo, dándome cuenta de que aún lo tenía agarrado.

—No te reconocí, creí que eras una acosadora. —Mentía muy mal, pues tartamudeaba las palabras y no podía mantener sus pies quietos. Yo observé todo, atentamente. No quería decirme lo que estaba pasando, eso era obvio, pero tenía que sacarle la verdad de alguna u otra forma.

—¿Tienes alguna galleta de chocolate? —Le pregunté, sabiendo que él siempre traía. Eso cambió repentinamente su humor. Sonriendo suavemente me dijo que sí, y juntos nos dirigimos a una banca junto a un gran árbol, donde podríamos comerlas. Abrió el paquete y me lo ofreció; yo saqué una galleta del empaque, y comencé a morderla, sumida en mis pensamientos. Ken ya se notaba más calmado. Lo conocía desde hacía un buen tiempo, sabía que su comida favorita eran las galletas de chocolate, y que cuando las comía automáticamente el mundo se volvía un lugar mejor.

—Ken, mírame —dije, suavemente. Él no lo hizo, sino que clavó su mirada en el suelo—, mírame, por favor.

Él levantó la cabeza, con esos ojos verdes que con esas horrendas gafas sólo podían verse de muy cerca. Pero siempre he estado cerca, sabía que tenía unos ojos maravillosos, llenos de amabilidad; pero en estos momentos estaban vidriosos, podía darme cuenta de que estaba luchando por no llorar. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al verlo así.

—Estoy bien. —contestó. Si nadie te ha preguntado si estás bien y tú contestas sólo, definitivamente no está nada bien.

—¿Por qué no has venido a la escuela? Llevo dos días intentando comunicarme contigo y no había forma —dije, intentando que mi tono no fuera de reproche—. Estaba muy preocupada.

—¡No! No quiero que te preocupes más por mi. —dijo, en un susurro. Algo parecía ser importante en esa frase.

—¿Es por Ámber? Si llego a enterarme de que te hizo otra cosa...

—No es por Ámber. —Ken se puso serio de repente, lo que hizo que me callara automáticamente. Estrujó sus manos, parecía buscar la manera adecuada de decirme algo.

—Si no es por ella... ¿qué es lo que sucede? —pregunté, al fin poniéndole más atención a lo que él tuviera que decir que a mi propia sed por respuestas.

—Yo... creo que para mañana te habrías enterado de todas formas. Prefiero que lo sepas por mí. —Y con un suspiro, comenzó a contarme todo.

Resultó ser que el problema nunca fue que Ámber y sus amigas le quitaran su dinero. El problema fui yo. Estaba tan enojada en ese momento que no me di cuenta de que mi amigo se sentía muy culpable de que tuviera que defenderlo. Jamás había sido ningún problema para mi, pero esta vez casi hice algo por lo que me podían haber expulsado, y él no había hecho nada al respecto. Ese día Ken había llegado a su casa y le había contado todo a sus padres: cómo abusaban de él desde que estábamos en el antiguo colegio hasta el día de hoy. Su padre, al escucharlo, entró en cólera junto a su madre, y había querido hablar con los padres de la rubia. Ken los convenció de que no tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, así que en su lugar habían decidido mandarlo a la escuela militar, para volverlo más fuerte. Estos dos días que no se había presentado a clase los había pasado realizando sus trámites de baja, y no me había contactado porque no sabía cómo decirme todo.

Me quedé helada en mi lugar, sin saber que hacer o decir. Es cierto que cuando llegué aquí estaba mentalizada para dejar todo y a todos atrás, pero Ken decidió seguirme y fue un consuelo tener a alguien conocido en esta nueva ciudad, un alivio que ahora me era arrebatado por culpa de tres idiotas que lo único que buscaban era arruinar la vida de los demás.

—¿Y cuándo te vas?

—Mañana ya estaré lejos de aquí.

—Puedo... puedo hablar con tus padres Ken, no tienes que hacer algo que no quieras, puedo...

—Alex. —Me interrumpió, con más seguridad en su voz de la que nunca le había escuchado. Tomó mis manos entre las suyas, y me miró directamente a los ojos—. Nadie me está obligando a nada.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, con un hilo de voz. Él asintió.

—Es verdad que una parte de mi quisiera quedarse aquí contigo, siempre. —Suspiró, intentando contener sus lágrimas. Mi corazón se estaba partiendo en dos poco a poco—. Pero ya me cansé de ser simplemente un niño inútil, al que tienes que estar cuidando constantemente.

—¡No eres un inútil, Ken! ¡Sin tí, no me habría detenido y hubiera hecho algo de lo que me arrepentiría!

—¡Pero si no fuera porque soy débil no habrías tenido que defenderme en primer lugar! —dijo, alzando la voz de repente—. ¿No lo entiendes? Quiero ser yo el que te defienda a ti, el que te ayude a caminar con tacones altos, quien te alcance las cosas de los lugares a los que no llegues, y no al revés. Quiero ser alguien que pueda evitar que te griten cosas por la calle y que no me confundan con tu hermano menor, que te haga sentir a salvo entre mis brazos... y si me quedo hoy... si me quedo no podré ser todo eso para ti. —Terminó, no pudiendo contener más sus lágrimas.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía cuán profundos eran los sentimientos de Ken hacia mi, y me sentí un poco avergonzada, pues a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, no podía corresponderle de la misma manera.

—Ken, yo...

—No tienes que decirlo, se que sólo me ves como a un amigo —dijo, limpiándose las lágrimas —. Pero eso es sólo por cómo soy hoy. Me voy a ir un tiempo, pero te prometo que volveré. —Ken sacó de su mochila un bulto, que extendió hacia mí. Era un osito de peluche del mismo color que su cabello, y llevaba una camiseta con un corazón en el centro. Era sumamente tierno.

—Es precioso, Ken, gracias. —dije, intentando contenerme.

—Cuando vuelva, voy a cambiar tus sentimientos. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, conseguiré que me veas diferente y que te enamores de mi. —dijo, con determinación en su rostro— Ésto es para que no me olvides mientras no estoy.

Abracé al oso, hundiéndome mi rostro en él. No había manera de que pudiera olvidarme de mi amigo, incluso si no me hubiera dejado este regalo. Mi corazón estaba triste por la pérdida, sin embargo lo comprendía. Entendía que esto era algo que él debía hacer, y no sería yo la que lo frenara.

—Cuando vuelvas, prométeme que te encargarás de Ámber personalmente.

Ken rió, asintiendo.

—Es una promesa.

Y tras un largo abrazo, ambos nos despedimos. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverlo a ver.

Cuando volví a entrar al instituto, un intenso sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de mí, aún sabiendo que era algo irracional: cierto, la rubia era la culpable de todo, pero Ken había encontrado su propia fuerza interior tras tocar el fondo, ¿entonces qué? ¿Ahora le tenía que agradecer a Ámber? Sacudí la cabeza, horrorizada ante el pensamiento.

Dicen que la mente es fuerte, y la mía debía ser super poderosa, pues cruzando el pasillo iba pasando el objeto de mi odio. Al verme, sonrió con malicia y se dirigió directamente hacia mi. Yo le daría una bienvenida placentera.

—¡Hola, arpía! Ya estarás contenta. —dije exageradamente alegre.

—¿Arpía? ¿Es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir? —contestó, plantándose frente a mí con ambas manos a la cintura. Yo la confronté.

—Sí, claro, el sol es el sol y la luna la luna. —Me acerqué—. Y tú eres una arpía. —Le murmuré, amenazante, haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra. Ella no se inmutó.

—¡Veo que ya te enteraste de las buenas noticias! —Su sonrisa de superioridad me provocaba la necesidad de borrársela de alguna forma, pero debía de contenerme—. Mira el lado positivo, —dijo, enrollando un mechón de su cabello en actitud burlesca—, al menos ya podrá comprarse sus propias cosas.

Podría matarla.

No se veía a nadie más en el pasillo. Era alta, pero no tanto, y bastante esbelta, seguramente producto de alguna dieta a base de hojas y esas cosas verdes. Podría empujarla contra la pared, noquearla, arrastrarla una cuadra hasta el auto, cavar una pequeña tumba en el patio comunitario del edificio, y encontrarle un buen uso en muerte usándola como abono para las plantas. Unos rosales no, pensaba más bien algo como los girasoles, el centro combinaba con su cabello...

De vuelta a la realidad, inspiré hondo para evitar al menos darle un golpe.

—¿Sabes, rubia? Las personas como tú siempre terminan cayendo de un barranco dramáticamente, o chocando contra un árbol mientras la policía los persigue en las películas.

—Menos mal que esto es la realidad.

—Podemos arreglarlo.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Se escuchó una voz grave desde el fondo del pasillo. Genial, lo que me faltaba. Nathaniel venía hacia nosotros, con una mirada de severidad, pero noté que únicamente la dirigía hacia mí. La bruja ya había tenido tiempo de pasarlo al lado oscuro, entonces—. Ámber, ¿estás bien?

—¿Ámber, estás bien? —repetí, perpleja—. Oh, disculpa, es que interrumpiste mi preludio de asesinato. —dije, con sarcasmo. Y sin embargo en algún momento lo pensé...

—Nathaniel ¡Ha querido atacarme! —Se pegó contra él, expresión de temor incluída. Yo sólo me reí, aún no podía creer lo hipócrita que podía ser.

—¿Es verdad, Alex?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Mírala: Cejas levantadas, hombros caídos, sus brazos a los costados. A todas luces no tiene miedo, está fingiendo.

Nathaniel volteó a mirar a su hermana, quien se mostró indignada frente a las acusaciones.

—Ámber me dijo que hace unos días quisiste golpearla, ¿es verdad? —preguntó, con una expresión anhelante por que le dijera que no. Lo siento chico, no te daré la satisfacción.

—No te lo voy a negar. —dije, observando como los ojos de Nathaniel expresaban su enojo—. En realidad, de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberlo hecho.

—¿Pero cuál es tu problema? Es mi hermana y no voy a permitir que le hagas daño— dijo adoptando una actitud protectora de inmediato. Rolé los ojos, cruzándome de brazos.

—Deberías de conocer todos los hechos antes de tomar un lado, ¿no lo crees? —contesté, levantando un ceja—. Podrías llevarte una sorpresa.

—Es mi hermana.

—Y ya repetiste ese argumento.

—¡No le hablas así a Nathaniel, mosca! —ladró la rubia.

—¡Y tú cállate! Por culpa tuya y de tus amigas Ken tuvo que irse. —De nuevo sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no les daría la oportunidad de verme afectada. Nathaniel pareció pensárselo por un momento.

—¿Ken? El chico que se dio de baja hace un momento, ¿qué tienes que ver tú Ámber?

—Si ese perdedor se fue yo no soy su madre para saber que pasa por su cabeza.

Ya, seguramente. Nathaniel la miró fijamente, analizando, y después se quedó absorto en un punto del suelo. Parecía pensar qué decir. Yo seguía esperando a saber cuál sería su posición en todo esto, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Con o sin su apoyo, me encargaría de hacerle la vida un infierno a Ámber durante la ausencia de Ken. Finalmente, habló.

—Jamás vi a Ámber cruzar palabra con tu amigo— dijo, intentando justificar a su hermana.

—Yo jamás he visto el viento pero me da en la cara todos los jodidos días. —solté, molesta.

—Lo lamento, es mi hermana y le creo. —Bajó la mirada al suelo. Estaba sorprendida, ¡no le creía! No lo hacía y era obvio que sabía que algo andaba mal en todo esto, pero él decidió ignorarlo. Me reí, incrédula, una última vez.

—Tampoco te voy a decir qué hacer. Ya estás grande. —Terminé, chocando hombro con hombro antes de irme. Si la rubia sonriera más, explotaría, y Nathaniel no dijo ni me reclamó nada.

Con el coraje en flor caminé a través del instituto. No sabía cómo iba a lograr prestar atención el resto de día. Me quedé pensando en los dos hermanos, y cómo algunas personas preferían cegarse a la realidad. Y entonces recordaba la mirada del rubio y el trato que me dio, y me repetía constantemente que no me afectaba en lo absoluto, aunque dentro de mí sabía que no era cierto. Sin embargo, ya antes había decidido alejarme del rubio y eso implicaba que tampoco intentaría cambiar la imagen que tenía de mí. Quizás así él también me evitaría a mi y me ahorraría ese esfuerzo.

En serio, ¿cómo iba a poder concentrarme? Mi mente se mantuvo divagando de un lado a otro durante todas las clases. Incluso Violeta, que era tan tímida, me preguntó si me ocurría algo. Con una sonrisa le dije que no me pasaba nada y ella pareció creérselo. Cuando el timbre sonó, sentí un enorme alivio en mi interior. Sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa y acostarme el resto del día. Iba saliendo con las chicas cuando me crucé al profesor de historia en el pasillo.

—¿A dónde cree que va, señorita? —dijo.

Maldición, había olvidado por completo la detención.

—Profesor, de verdad, hoy no es un buen día. —Mi voz era casi suplicante.

—Una disculpa por interrumpir su apretada agenda, debió pensarlo antes de no prestar atención en mi clase.

Tuve que morderme la lengua para no soltar un comentario ácido. Es tan clásico de los profesores pensar que el tiempo de los jóvenes es menos importante que el suyo. Me despedí de las chicas, que sólo me enviaron una mirada piadosa antes de marcharse, y con una actitud decaída me dejé guiar al salón de castigo. Precisamente iba siguiendo al profesor, que iba dando algún sermón que yo no estaba escuchando, cuando cruzamos con Castiel, que me miró, intrigado. Yo simplemente lo saludé con un gesto de cabeza, no tenía ganas ni tiempo de hacer vida social. Llegamos a un salón que se encontraba en el segundo piso. Gracioso, la primera vez que subía a este nivel y era en detención. Entré: era igual a los demás salones, sólo que un poco más pequeño.

—Puede retirarse a las 4:00 p.m., yo estaré vigilándola cada determinado tiempo para asegurarme de que todo vaya bien. —Miré el reloj, que marcaba las 3:00 p.m., toda una hora aquí, grandioso. El profesor cerró la puerta tras de mí, y lo escuché alejarse. Elegí el lugar donde estaría sentada la siguiente hora y dejé caer mi mochila con un sonoro golpe. De todos los días, precisamente hoy estrenaría mi vida en detención: ni una sóla vez me había levantado ni siquiera un reporte en mi vida, no porque no hiciera algo que lo mereciera, sino porque no me habían descubierto. Supongo que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Miré el reloj: 3:04 p.m. No podía ser que el tiempo se pasara tan lento. Revisé mis redes sociales, me puse al día en mis notificaciones, y cuando terminé aún me quedaban más de 40 minutos por delante. Estaba aburrida. Pensé en ponerme en mandarle un mensaje a mis antiguos amigos, pero me detuve: los estuve ignorando por los últimos días, y me había ido tan abruptamente que estaba segura de que estarían molestos conmigo. Más que molestos. Y sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer? Mucho había tenido ya con una despedida, y cada vez que me llegaba un mensaje de ellos sentía un dolor en el estómago que me dejaba sin aire. Tan sólo quería seguir con mi vida, fingiendo que nada de los últimos 16 años había pasado, que nunca había tenido amigos que me querían, que jamás llegué a enamorarme de mi mejor amigo, que quizá nunca volvería a verlos y que estaba alejada de mis padres.

Maldición, pensé, hundiéndome en la silla. Entre lo de Ken, los hermanos de hace rato, la detención y la mudanza había comenzado a deprimirme. Luchaba por no darle importancia, por distraerme con lo que hubiera a mi alcance, pero en momentos como este, que me quedaba sola y sin algo en lo que ocupar, no podía evitar pensar. Quizá simplemente debía armar un berrinche o algo y volver... Sacudí esa idea de mi cabeza, pues sería darles problemas innecesarios a mis padres.

La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándome. Ahí, bajo el marco, se encontraba Castiel en toda su gloria. Parecía muy lleno de sí mismo.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le solté, cansada.

—Vaya, parece que alguien está de buen humor hoy. —dijo, con una mano en la cintura y sonriendo, obviamente intentaba molestar.

—De hecho hoy no tengo ni un poquito de humor Castiel.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Lo observé, atraída por el hecho de que mostraba interés. Miré su ropa, su chaqueta y pantalón de cuero negro gritaban "rebelde" a cien kilómetros, y su playera parecía ser de alguna banda de rock. No parecía ser del tipo de persona que se preocupa por otros abiertamente, y ya con ésta iban dos ocasiones en las que demostraba no molestarle tanto mi compañía.

—Un problema con cierto rubio que adoras. —Le dije, desviando la atención hacia el menor de mis problemas. Él frunció el ceño.

—Prefiero no hablar de él.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —Bufé. No era de mucha ayuda.

—¡Y un demonio! Eso me pasa por querer venir a ayudarte. —Contestó, disgustado.

Sonreí suavemente.

—Tienes muy mal carácter, ¿verdad? —Pude notar como él cambiaba de posición, incómodo. Sin embargo, lo que había dicho sonaba interesante.

—Sí, y a cualquiera que no le parezca se las ve con mi puño.

—Tranquilo, sólo era una observación. ¿Decías que venías a ayudarme...? —Le invité a seguir contándome. Él parecía ahora reacio a contarme, pero al final de cuentas lo hizo.

—No tienes por qué estar aquí. Los profesores siempre dicen que vendrán a vigilarte, pero en realidad te dejan aquí y se van a sus casas, tan tranquilos ellos.

—Sorprendente, eso es justo lo que me dijo. —Le respondí con los ojos muy abiertos. Él sonrió de lado.

—Pues claro, ya llevo un buen tiempo aquí. Tú júntate conmigo y aprenderás muchas cosas más. —Su sonrisa era sumamente seductora, y su actitud despreocupada lo hacía un chico atrayente. No dudaba que tendría muchas chicas tras de él en el instituto. Era una lástima que a mi me gustaran más... inexpertos.

—¿Es eso una invitación? —Le dije, guiñándole un ojo de la misma forma que él hiciera en la mañana. Me siguió el juego.

—Tómalo como más desees, niña, no me voy a negar.

Con una carcajada me levanté de mi asiento. Tomé mis cosas y salimos de allí, juntos. Al llegar a las escaleras, comencé a bajar, pero me di cuenta de que Castiel se dirigía hacia arriba.

—¿No vienes? —Me preguntó, dejándome ahí. Dudé. Si bien quería llegar a casa y terminar este día del demonio, mi curiosidad era grande, así que me decidí por seguirle. Llegué a una gran puerta de metal y la abrí, quedándome perpleja.

Ante mí se abría el paisaje de la ciudad completa, vista desde lo que parecía ser la azotea de la escuela. El viento aquí soplaba con más fuerza, y agradecí llevar una coleta de caballo. Mi cabello enredado podía convertirse en una masa que albergaba todos los males del mundo. Cerrando la puerta tras de mí, seguí disfrutando la vista. Amoris parecía ser una ciudad bastante pintoresca. No había tenido la ocasión de parar y observar en todo su esplendor, pero desde aquí todo parecía tan verde y colorido que me hizo sentir que todo estaría bien. Sonriendo, voltee, buscando a Castiel con la mirada, y cuando lo encontré me quedé muda por un segundo. Estaba apoyado en la barandilla, con el sol tras de él, y los rayos de sol que llegaban a su cabello rojo lo encendían, haciendo que pareciera fuego encendido. Miraba al horizonte, distraído, como sólo pueden quedarse las personas que se ahogan con sus pensamientos. Luego, su mirada profunda y gris también encontró la mía, y en ese momento lo supe: no tenía muy claro de qué manera pero él iba a cambiar mi vida.

When you need a way to beat the pressure down

When you need to find a way to breathe

I could be the one to make you feel that way

I could be the one to set you free


	4. Chapter 4

Durante los días que siguieron a la partida de Kentin, me la pasé sintiendo que el mundo se había vuelto un lugar peor, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Contrario a lo normal, comía mucho o no comía nada, y en lugar de soñar con mi anterior colegio, él aparecía ahí, indefenso. No paraba de pensar en lo que me había dicho antes de partir, cada que recordaba sus palabras me embargaba un sentimiento de culpa. No sabía si algún día podría llegar a verlo de otra forma, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer. Aunque debía aceptar que él tenía razón en una cosa: no me atraía precisamente por su apariencia. No era mi tipo, y me iría al infierno por ser así.

—Estoy condenada. —Suspiré, dejándome caer sobre la mesa. Hoy no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Quizás cuando llegara a casa me atragantaría con una rebanada de pastel, pues moriría joven, pero con chocolate en las venas. Una muerte digna.

—Lo estás. Te ves horrenda, además. —dijo Castiel, burlándose. Le mandé una mirada asesina. Hacía ya dos semanas desde que me había invitado a su "lugar especial", como solía llamarle para molestarlo, y en ese tiempo habíamos establecido una especie de amistad basada en el amor—odio. El pelirrojo podía llegar a ser sumamente irritable, que combinado con mi gusto por molestar a las personas podía convertirse en una bomba en ocasiones. Y sin embargo, compartíamos muchos gustos en común. Me agradaba lo cómoda que me sentía con él, como si pudiera ser yo misma sin contenerme ni cuidar mis palabras o mi ácida actitud.

—Jódete. —mascullé, pateándolo por debajo de la mesa. Kim y Iris se rieron, y Violeta sólo miraba con una sonrisa. Estábamos en el almuerzo, y antes de darnos cuenta comíamos juntos cada día. Había un bullicio general siempre, pero era agradable desde que tenía personas con las cuales almorzar. Al parecer Iris y Castiel se llevaban muy bien y vivían bastante cerca, así que todos nos habíamos acoplado. De vez en cuando me topaba con Ámber y sus amigas, pero por ahora no habían hecho nada más que soltar comentarios despectivos y risitas de niñas pijas. Con Nathaniel, simplemente nos habíamos dedicado a ignorarnos, lo que se convertía en un pasatiempo en las clases que compartíamos juntos. Yo seguía repitiéndome que por su forma de ser, estaba mejor alejado de alguien como yo; él parecía un príncipe de cuento de hadas, tan alejado de la realidad y tan estereotipo de la perfección en esas historias. Que lástima que sus ojos fueran tan bellos y yo me encontrara mirándolos a veces de contrabando.

—La directora se volvió un poco loca, ¿eh chicos? —comentó Kim, recibiendo sonidos de aprobación por parte de todos. Rolé los ojos: otra preocupación más que agregar. Las chicas me lo habían advertido justo en este lugar, pero como siempre, uno nunca cree que le puede pasar hasta que le pasa. Esa mañana había visto parar a un perro—rata a toda velocidad, y no se me ocurrió hacer otra cosa que mirar cómo daba vuelta en un pasillo y desaparecía. Grave error, pues acto seguido apareció la directora, echándome la bronca por no haber atrapado a SU perro y ahora YO tenía que atraparlo.

—Es verdad, es muy injusto lo que te encargó hacer, Alex —dijo Iris. Yo sólo gruñí, con la cabeza aún recostada en la mesa —. Te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, ¿cierto chicos? —Casi todos me mostraron su apoyo, excepto Castiel, que desvió la mirada exageradamente hacia otra parte—. Tú también, Castiel.

—Yo no pienso ir por la escuela tras un chucho —dijo él, amable como siempre.

—N—no es necesario que lo persigas —murmuró Violeta. Todos voltearon a mirarla, sorprendidos. Violeta parecía abrumada por la repentina atención—. Me refiero a que Castiel tiene un perro... tal vez tenga algo que nos podría ser de ayuda para atraparlo... —Su voz volvió a convertirse en un hilito bajo, pero yo estaba extasiada.

—¡Esa una gran idea, Violeta! —dije, centrando mi atención en Castiel—. ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste que tenías perro? —pregunté, dándole un sorbo a mi vaso.

—No preguntaste. —contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Me le quedé mirando, sonriente. Así que le gustaban los perros. Por un momento me lo imaginé jugando con un chihuahua, que le mordería las orejas y rodaría con él por todo el piso. Casi me atraganto con mi jugo.

—Ya, pero seguro sabes cómo atrapar uno. —dije después, esperanzada. Castiel parecía reacio a contarme, pero yo sabía que algo podía hacer. Finalmente le ofrecí mi tarea a cambio de su sabiduría.

—De acuerdo, traigo unos pasteles para perro que pensaba darle a demonio. —La imagen del chihuahua explotó en una nube, dando lugar a algo más oscuro y considerablemente más grande. Castiel sacó los pasteles de su mochila.

—¡Perfecto! Con eso seguro que cae el chucho. —dije, estirando mi mano para alcanzarlos, pero antes de siquiera tocarlos los apartó, ¿pero qué diablos...?

—Jamás dije que te los daría gratis. —Comenzó a mover los pastelitos frente a mí. Maldije para mis adentros.

—Ya te di mis deberes, ¿qué más quieres?

—$5 euros— contestó, expectante. Metí mi bolso en mi mochila, donde tenía mi dinero, y saqué $10.

—Ten, y ponles aguacate.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Ahora si, ¿puede su majestad concederme el honor de darme los JODIDOS pastelitos? —contesté, alzando la voz. Castiel soltó una carcajada.

—Una última cosa... —Parecía realmente estar disfrutando con todo esto. Lo tomé del cuello, zarandeándolo.

—¿Qué, maldita sea? ¿QUÉ? —No paraba de reírse, pero se puso serio de repente, lo suficiente para poder hablar.

—Tienes que hacer algo por mi. Pero te lo diré al final de clases. —Había algo diferente en su mirada, como si deseara que dijera que sí. Dudé, pero estaba segura de que podía confiar en él.

—Trato. Y ahora... —dije, y antes de que se arrepintiera le arrebaté los pastelitos.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que pensar adónde iríamos si fuéramos un perro. —Todos volteamos a ver a Iris, confundidos. A veces podía ser muy rara. Se sonrojó profundamente—. Es que, si fuera un perro, me gustaría estar en lugares abiertos, como el patio... —Bueno, visto así tenía más sentido.

—De cualquier forma, si vemos al chucho te avisaremos en seguida —dijo Kim, agitando su móvil. Asentí, con determinación.

Después de eso cada uno de nosotros se separó, pues no compartíamos todas las clases. Iba camino a Microeconomía cuando me pareció captar de reojo una sombra. Cuando volteé, no había nadie, pero habría jurado ver algo. Qué extraño. Iba a investigar cuando vi otra sombra, esta vez al ras del suelo, pasar corriendo. ¡Era el dichoso perro de la directora! Kiki, me había dicho que se llamaba. Olvidándome completamente de ir a clase seguí al perro, que tomó dirección al patio, pero cuando llegué ahí, había desaparecido. Suspiré, derrotada. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Sin embargo, vi algo que me llamó la atención. Tirado al lado del pasto, se encontraba un cuaderno. Por inercia me dirigí a recogerlo, nunca se sabe: con mucha suerte terminaría escribiendo el nombre de Ámber en él y 40 segundos después, ¡puf! Una tragedia, era tan joven... Sonreí ante mis propias fantasías.

Pero no, cuando me agaché a recogerlo, pude darme cuenta de que era una pequeña libreta, común y corriente, con algunas cosas escritas en él. La abrí para ojearla y buscar algún nombre o algo que me ayudara a dar con el dueño, pero en lugar de eso sólo encontré fragmentos de canciones, supuse por la métrica, poemas y versos, todos escritos con una elegante caligrafía. Cerré el cuaderno de golpe. Me avergonzaba de mi propia letra, y además, este tipo de cosas son demasiado personales como para ponerme a leerlas, así que lo metí en la mochila. Quizá alguien preguntara por él y convenientemente yo escuchara cuando lo hiciera. O podría llevarlo a la caja de objetos perdidos, pero eso significaría tener que interactuar con el delegado, así que lo descarté.

Miré mi móvil, dándome cuenta de que ya iba tarde a Macroeconomía. Desde que llegué a esta escuela parecía que ni siquiera asistía a clases ya.

—Hola Violeta —dije entrando al salón.

—Hola Alex. —Violeta era la única con la que compartía esta clase. Era realmente buena ayudándome a concentrarme, y siempre estaba dispuesta a compartir conmigo sus útiles, en caso de haber olvidado los míos.

El periodo transcurrió normalmente, y me despedí de la chica para seguir en busca del condenado perro de la directora.

—Kiki. —Iba llamándolo por las esquinas—. ¡Kiki! —Me dirigía hacia las escaleras, pero nada. Ese animal podría enseñarme un par de cosas para cuando no quisiera ser encontrada—. ¡KIKI! —grité, cuando lo vi salir de un salón al que nunca había entrado. Intenté tomarlo, pero era inteligente. Me esquivó la primera vez que me incliné y me pasó por debajo de las piernas.

"No escaparás". Animal del demonio, bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad que yo jamás podría, pues mi condición física no era muy buena que digamos. Llegué corriendo hacia el pasillo donde están todos los casilleros, pero el perro había desaparecido.

Me pasé la mano por la frente, exhausta. No me gusta el esfuerzo físico, por mínimo que sea. En ese momento, me di cuenta de que Ámber y sus amigas eran las únicas que se encontraban en el pasillo. Debió ser la desesperación, pero no me paré a pensar y fui a preguntarles si lo habían visto. Si Ámber se sorprendió de que le hablara, no lo demostró. En lugar de eso me ofreció un trato.

—Sí, lo vimos. Podría decírtelo si no tuviera tanta hambre.

De acuerdo, entendía el mensaje.

—¿De cuánto estamos hablando, rubia?

—$20 euros son un comienzo.

¿Qué? ¿Y sólo por un poco de información?

—Estás loca, olvídalo. —Dije, dándome media vuelta. Escuché a Ámber refunfuñando.

—¡Como quieras! Sin mi ayuda jamás lo encontrarás.

Suspiré, perdiéndome en el instituto. Fui a mi casillero en búsqueda de un dulce, de una chuchería, lo que fuera.

Estaba abriendo mi taquilla cuando de nuevo creí ver una sombra pasar. Voltée inmediatamente, y esta vez fui de inmediato hacia el lugar donde la había visto, pero allí no había nadie. De acuerdo, no me podía estar volviendo loca. Si veía esa sombra por tercera ocasión comenzaría a preocuparme de verdad.

Cerré mi casillero, llevando conmigo una bolsa de quedé mirando las gomitas, no se por qué me recordaron al cuento de Hansel y Gretel, cuando van dejando un caminito para no perderse y poder volver a casa. Me detuve abruptamente. ¡Eso es! Había tenido una maravillosa idea de cómo atrapar al perro.

Efectivamente, una hora después me encontraba frente a la directora, entregándole a su "bebé precioso", como ella lo había llamado, y ahora lo acariciaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Oh, Kiki, mi amado Kiki, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó, como si el perro fuera a responderle. Yo sólo estaba ahí todavía por educación—. Muchas gracias jovencita, no se qué sería de mí si le llega a pasar algo.

Forcé una mueca, que con suerte parecería una sonrisa.

—No fue nada, directora, pero si no es mucha molestia, ¿me puedo retirar ya?

—Oh, sí, sí, claro, pase buena tarde jovencita.

Al fin, era libre. Tomé mi mochila y casi iba dando brinquitos hacia la salida. Recapitulando, capturar al perro había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado: Gracias a los pastelitos de Castiel, y las gomitas que había comido, se me ocurrió partir la botana para perro en pequeñas partes, formando un camino hacia el gimnasio, donde tenía preparada una red que había tomado "prestada" del lugar. Cuando el animal apareció por la puerta, no tuvo escapatoria. Y de vuelta al presente, salí del instituto y giré para dirigirme hacia mi auto, cuando vi a Castiel recargado contra un árbol. Tenía los brazos cruzados y parecía estar esperando algo.

Fue ahí cuando recordé que aún le debía una cosa más, como me había dicho en el almuerzo, y había esperado hasta la hora de la salida para decírmelo. Maldición, y yo que quería llegar a recostarme y hacer nada; me debatía entre la posibilidad de irme y fingir demencia al día siguiente, pero mi conciencia no me lo permitió.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia donde él estaba, con desgano. Él, al percatarse de mi presencia, pareció enojarse más.

—Vaya, hasta que te dignas a aparecer. Te he esperado por más de diez minutos. —gruñó—

—¡Diez minutos! Discúlpame por favor, debe ser extenuante esperar contra un árbol. —vociferé también. Castiel me sacaba de quicio sumamente rápido, además, él no había tenido que perseguir al perro por todo el instituto, y Dios no le permitiera ofrecerme su ayuda...

—Como sea, ¿estás lista? —preguntó, ignorándome.

—Sí, sí, sólo dilo y terminemos con esto —dije mientras movía la mano, restándole importancia. Castiel sacó unas llaves de su chaqueta, y luego me hizo la señal de que lo siguiera. Yo me tensé en el momento. Esas definitivamente eran llaves de auto. Cruzamos el estacionamiento, que aún estaba bastante lleno, hasta un Mustang modelo clásico, de color rojo. Y es que me parta un rayo si algo de Castiel no es rojo o negro. Lo miré, extasiada. Buena línea, buena defensa, algo tosco para mi gusto, pues siempre he preferido los autos modernos.

—Es bonito.

—Debe serlo, es mío. —Rolé los ojos. Él abrió la puerta del conductor e hizo el ademán de entrar. Cuando vio que no me movía de donde estaba, bajó nuevamente.

—¿No esperarás que te abra la puerta, verdad? —dijo, impaciente.

Yo no contesté. Estaba pensando en mi Nissan, estacionado a una calle de aquí.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No tendrás auto? —comentó, sopesando la posibilidad.

Diablos, ¿y ahora qué? Honestamente prefería tener ese tipo de información oculta, me servía para evitar tener que dar aventones. Sin embargo, si no decía nada, tendría que volver por él después de lo que sea que Castiel tuviera en mente para el día de hoy.

La decisión, aunque difícil, llegó. No quería que nadie se subiera a mi auto un día y tuviera que soportar los silencios incómodos y las conversaciones forzadas.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto y tomé asiento. Castiel también entró y encendió el vehículo. El motor rugió, imponente, demostrando que estaba bien conservado. Él comenzó a conducir con rumbo desconocido.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunté, suspicaz. Probablemente esa pregunta se hace ANTES de entrar al auto.

—Tranquilízate, nadie querría abusar de ti. —contestó, sagaz. Yo le golpée el hombro, con falsa indignación. Castiel tomó la dirección contraria a mi casa. Genial, seguramente también tendría que traerme de regreso, pues aunque pequeña, aún no conocía todos los lugares de esta ciudad.

Durante el trayecto, puso en el reproductor una banda de rock. Yo comencé a prestar atención, pues me gustaba bastante, pero no reconocía a la banda. Francesa, seguramente.

—¿Quiénes son? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Winged Skull, ¿jamás los habías escuchado? —Parecía sorprendido—. Son bastante famosos.

—En este país, tal vez. En Canadá se escucha más a Kings of Leon y One Republic, por ejemplo. —Le contesté, examinando la lista de las canciones.

—¿Es broma? One Republic ni siquiera cuenta como rock verdadero.

—No sabría decirte... yo soy más de otros gustos.

—Ya, ¿como cuáles?

Lo pensé por un momento. Le di el nombre de algunas bandas, la mitad las conocía y la mitad no.

—Pues bueno, prepárate para escuchar a estos tipos, te van a encantar. —dijo, acelerando.

El resto del camino fuimos escuchando esa banda que tanto le gustaba a juzgar por su camisa. Miraba por la ventana e iba admirando la parte de Amoris que jamás había visitado. Para cuando estacionamos frente a su casa, ya me sabía el coro de al menos las primeras dos canciones.

El sonido del motor apagándose dejó descansar mis oídos. Salí, admirando la pequeña calle en la que nos encontrábamos. Era una privada muy pintoresca, con casas de madera tradicionales, nada parecido al complejo de edificios donde vivía. Aquí se respiraba tranquilidad. Castiel sacó un bonche de llaves y comenzó a buscar la que era para el pequeño portón de una de las casas. Era blanca, de dos pisos, con un jardín bastante amplio. Abrió y yo lo seguí hasta el pórtico.

—Castiel, ¡espera! —dije, de repente me había embargado un pensamiento preocupante—. ¿A tus padres no les molestará que llegue sin avisar?

—Tal vez, si estuvieran aquí. —No le dio importancia. Interesante.

—Espera, entonces vives sólo...

—Sí, ¿algún problema? —contestó, su mal carácter saliendo a flote.

Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, sino el estar en una casa, sola, con él. Vale que en el fondo parecía buen tipo, pero dos semanas no son suficientes para juzgar a alguien. ¿Era ésto una especie de propuesta?

Negué a su pregunta y ambos entramos a su casa. Bueno, tampoco era como si Castiel no fuera atractivo. Supongo que es de los que no les gusta andarse por las ramas. Podríamos intentarlo.

Presté atención al interior. Por todas partes gritaba "soltero", pues los muebles, aunque acogedores, eran de cuero oscuro, el piso estaba tapizado de alfombra clara y las paredes eran de colores neutros. Castiel desapareció con rumbo a lo que suponía era la cocina, y yo me senté, incómoda, en uno de esos sillones oscuros. Cuando me dejé caer casi me voy hacia atrás, pues era mucho más blando y amplio de lo que esperaba. Frente a mí había una gran pantalla con módulo para DVDs y demás objetos que no tenía idea de lo que eran. Lo más que yo conectaba a mi pantalla era la Xbox.

—¿Qué tomas? —preguntó Castiel, apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina. Me sonrojé, no sabía si se estaba refiriendo a lo que creía. Al ver mi cara de duda, Castiel añadió—. Tengo Bud light, Corona, Heineken y Steinburg. También tengo otras cosas, pero ayudaría bastante que dijeras algo. —Se cruzó de brazos, exasperado.

Dudé. Yo no era bebedora, jamás me gustó especialmente el sabor del alcohol.

—Amh, a veces tomo vino. —dije, no estaba segura de si era una respuesta válida para él. Rolando los ojos, volvió a la cocina, donde podía escuchar el sonido de botellas chocando entre sí. Por mientras yo me tapé la cara con las manos, podía sentir cómo me ardía el rostro. No era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación con un chico, pero con Castiel no había habido absolutamente ninguna señal de que quisiera ésto, ni una sugerencia, absolutamente nada. Me había tomado completamente desprevenida y ni siquiera me había dejado visualizarlo de esa manera.

Cuando salió de la cocina, traía la botella de vino y dos latas de Bud Light con él. Lo miré, intentando mentalizarme, cambiar la imagen que tenía de él, pero me estaba costando mucho trabajo.

—No creí que fueras el tipo de niña que tomaba vino. —Me dijo, burlón. Eso no ayudaba, Castiel.

—En realidad no bebo, pero es estas situaciones no está de más. —Le dije, intentando sonreír. Castiel me miró, confundido.

—¿En estas situaciones? Como, ¿estar en la sala de un chico? —Intentó seguirme.

Tomé de una copa que ya estaba servida, y tragué, no sin un poco de dificultad.

—Sí, claro. Pero debo admitir que me habría gustado conocerte un poco más antes. ¿No crees que es muy pronto?

Sospeché que algo no le cuadraba cuando inclinó la cabeza, con expresión de que no me seguía.

—¿De qué hablas? —dijo, afectado.

En ese momento, un intenso rubor debió cubrir toda mi cara. Que me mate alguien de todas las formas posibles y acabe con la humillación, lo había entendido todo mal entonces. Negué enérgicamente.

—Nada, nada. —dije, levantándome del sillón y comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala, nerviosa. La mirada del pelirrojo mostraba que aún estaba uniendo las piezas, y pude darme cuenta del momento exacto en que cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—Espera, ¿tú creíste que...? ¿Qué tú y yo...? —dijo, cortando la frase a medias cuando vio literalmente me pasaba la copa de vino de un sólo trago. Esto era el infierno.

—Bueno, ¡discúlpame si en América cuando un chico tiene casa sola e invita a una chica significa algo más! —contesté, intentando excusarme. Castiel se había vuelto rojo hasta la punta de las orejas.

—¿Pero qué rayos les pasa a ustedes? —contestó sin mirarme.

—¡Me invitaste vino!

—¡Cuando alguien viene a tu casa se le invita algo, maldita sea! —Ambos habíamos alzado la voz más de lo que esperábamos. Seguramente los vecinos podían escuchar. Un astronauta nos habría escuchado.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, ambos sonrojados, ya no sabíamos si de vergüenza o de coraje. Podía sentir mi corazón palpitando en mis oídos. Cuando Castiel se enojaba, sus ojos se aclaraban repentinamente y se volvían más cristalinos, algo que jamás había notado hasta ahora. Además, respiraba pesadamente, lo que me hizo pensar cómo se vería cuando estaba agitado... "Es una lástima", casi pensé.

Rompiendo el contacto visual, inspiré hondo, pasándome las manos por el cabello. De acuerdo, calma, no es el fin del mundo. Ha habido una confusión, ambos lados tienen su parte de la culpa, simplemente había que dejar las cosas claras y seguir adelante. Mi pulso comenzó a normalizarse. Ya más tranquila, voltée a verlo nuevamente. Él estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia la pared como si allí estuviera la cosa más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Ok, de acuerdo, es obvio que hubo un malentendido aquí —dije, intentando tranquilizar las cosas.

—Pero qué capacidad de deducción, estoy sorprendido, Alex. —contestó sarcástico.

Ignoraría su comentario, por ahora.

—Mira... —Mi voz sonaba conciliadora—. Tienes razón, no debí precipitarme a conclusiones. Disculpa. —Mis palabras habían funcionado, Castiel parecía relajarse al instante—. Sin embargo, debes de admitir que las circunstancias hacían clic, al menos para mí. —Aclaré.

—Si te invité fue porque quiero tu opinión acerca de una canción que estamos componiendo un amigo y yo. —Soltó, bruscamente.

—De acuerdo, entonces quedamos así. Nos olvidamos de que ésto pasó. Ni una palabra, jamás. Nunca. —Recalqué esa última parte, mi dignidad dependía de ello. Castiel no parecía feliz de que le dijera qué hacer. Aún así, ¿qué opción nos quedaba?

Después de pensarlo, me regaló una de sus sonrisas de lado que tanto lo caracterizaban.

—Trato hecho. Después de todo, ¿quién querría meterse con alguien tan torpe como tú? —dijo, burlón.

—Muérete. —Casi le escupo. Él sólo soltó una carcajada y yo le di un leve empujón.

Parecía que lo que sea que teníamos entre los dos iba a sobrevivir al día.

—Bueno, vamos a mi cuarto entonces —dijo, guiñándome un ojo a propósito.

—Juegas con fuego, Castiel —Le reproché.

—Te quedarás con las ganas de este maravilloso cuerpo. —Siguió riéndose de mí. "No tienes idea", pensé. Como sea, me dirigí hacia las escaleras, siguiendo sus instrucciones, mientras que él me seguía.

En ese momento no me di cuenta de que Castiel me miraba, pensativo, y que se había tragado una pregunta que pudo haber acelerado mucho las cosas entre nosotros. No lo sabría hasta mucho después.

Cuando entramos a su habitación, quedé maravillada. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de pósters de bandas de rock, tenía su guitarra y amplificador en el centro, y una colección de púas para guitarra. No era el lugar más impecable que había visto, pero al menos no era un desastre total.

—Es... increíble. —Murmuré. Él pareció aceptar el halago.

—Cuando me emancipé mis padres insistieron en que debía tener un buen espacio para mí. Aún así mi madre siempre insistió en que limpiara un poco de vez en cuando. —Roló los ojos, aún así era obvio que de vez en cuando le hacía caso.

Tomé asiento en su cama en posición de loto. Él agarró su guitarra y comenzó a afinarla.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es el problema con su canción? —Castiel bufó.

—No es un PROBLEMA. —Señaló, indignado—. Quiero que me des tu opinión. —Susurró. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, como si le costara trabajo pedir la ayuda de alguien.

—Ya veo, pues bueno, será un placer. —dije, invitándolo a iniciar. Me miró y después a su guitarra. De inmediato se podía apreciar el cambio en el pelirrojo al comenzar a tocar una melodía: parecía que el resto del mundo desaparecía mientras sus diestros dedos se movían de forma veloz por todo el puente, creando música de la buena. Me quedé sin palabras, era como si se hubiera transformado en una persona completamente diferente. La melodía continuaba brotando en acordes bien equilibrados, todo en ella era correcto, pero había algo que me molestaba de fondo: Era sumamente triste. Denotaba fuerza y desesperación, un sentimiento de ahogo que no podía comprender de dónde podía provenir en muchacho de su edad. Algo así sólo lo transmite alguien que ha conocido el sufrimiento.

Terminó lentamente, el último acorde desvaneciéndose de manera suave. Pasaron unos segundos donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Finalmente, los ojos de Castiel parecieron recuperar la vida que durante la canción parecía cortarse. Me miraba impaciente.

—¿Qué? —soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que no respondía nada. Rápidamente me recompuse.

—Es muy hermosa —Le dije, no sabiendo cómo expresarme en estos momentos.

—Vaya, si quisiera un comentario por obligación se la hubiera mostrado a Iris. —parecía molesto, como siempre. Rolé los ojos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habría hecho hoy.

—Es buena, pero bastante oscura. No se la muestres a alguien con tendencias suicidas. Además, seguramente con letra hubiera impactado más. —Le contesté, dándole lo que quería oír.

—Oye, que yo no soy vocalista. Tiene letra, no te la pienso cantar. —dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Vaya, pero si tú no eres el vocalista, ¿quién...? —dije, quedándome lívida en el momento que voltee al marco de la puerta—. ¡Oh, por Dios!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado.

Señalé para que Castiel volteara y mirara la sombra negra que acababa de pasar por el pasillo, pues no habíamos cerrado la habitación. Había sido de reojo, pero ya con esta iban tres veces y ahora estaba segura de que no eran alucinaciones mías. Clásico, cuando el pelirrojo volteó ya no había nada.

—¡Se que esto pinta mal, pero te JURO que había algo ahí! —dije.

—Amh... Seguro. —Castiel me miraba como si estuviera loca. Fruncí el ceño y de forma instintiva —pero nada racional—, tomé una almohada y la coloqué frente a mí. Como si las plumas fueran a protegerme de lo que fuera que estuviera ahí—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —dijo burlón, para hacerme sentir todavía más como una desquiciada.

—Esta es la parte donde al incrédulo le cortan la cabeza de tajo en las películas. —Él profirió una carcajada.

—Pero esto no es una película, Alex. En ese caso serías la protagonista pero te falta ser rubia... y guapa.— Esquivó el almohadazo que lancé—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora esto se transformó en una fiesta de pijamas?

—¡Eres...! —Su falta de seriedad me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Estaba segura de haber visto algo y él sólo le burlaba de mi. Siguió riéndose y yo estaba a punto de lanzarle otro objeto cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido en la habitación de al lado. Ambos nos quedamos quietos. Parecía como si un pesado objeto se hubiera caído al suelo.

—¿Lo ves? —murmuré, asustada. Al menos parecía que el pelirrojo me creía esta vez. Se quedó muy callado, como pensando algo para sí mismo, y vi la resolución en sus ojos de momento.

—Espera aquí. —dijo por lo bajo, y me horroricé cuando me di cuenta de que comenzaba a ponerse en pie y a caminar silenciosamente con dirección a la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que te podría pasar? —Los fantasmas eran lo que menos me preocupaban. Un asesino, un acosador o algún psicópata podría haber entrado, y de ésos sí que había que huir.

—Ves demasiadas películas Alex. —Me dijo, quitándole importancia—. Quédate aquí y no salgas. —Había algo en su tono de voz que me tranquilizó, como si quisiera decirme que todo estaría bien. ¿Había notado un tono de protección?

No lo supe pues en ese momento tomó el pomo de la puerta y le puso seguro por dentro, cerrándola al salir. Entonces yo me quedé ahí, en su cama, preocupada por no saber qué demonios le podía pasar. Nuevamente pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera mi imaginación, pero esta vez había visto la sombra claramente, y no sólo eso, ambos habíamos escuchado como algo se caía en la otra habitación. No, definitivamente había algo... o alguien, ahí afuera.

Esperé pacientemente algunos minutos, intentando captar cualquier movimiento o señal de alarma que proviniera de afuera, pero la casa parecía haberse quedado completamente en silencio. Me crispaba los nervios. Si fuera mi casa seguramente habría tomado algún objeto para defenderme y habría salido a investigar, pero intentarlo en un lugar que no conocía sería contraproducente. No sabía qué hacer. En algún momento sentí que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Castiel no daba señales de vida.

Miré la puerta de la habitación. Aquí encerrada seguramente estaría bien, pero el pelirrojo ya habría vuelto de estar todo en orden, y sin pensarlo me dirigí hacia la salida. Giré el pomo, lentamente para que el seguro no hiciera ruido al botarse, y saqué la cabeza cuidadosamente. No había nadie. Aventurándome, me dirigí con paso cauteloso a la habitación de al lado, donde se había escuchado el ruido. Al abrirla, me cercioré de que estuviera vacía, y de inmediato llamó mi atención un objeto que yacía en la alfombra. Era una lámpara de escritorio, la cual al caer seguramente había causado el golpe. Entonces estaba segura de que algo tuvo que haberla tirado.

Tragando con dificultad volví sobre mis pasos. Tras comprobar que no había nadie en el baño de arriba, sólo me quedaba pensar que Castiel debía haber bajado. El recorrido de las escaleras hacia la planta baja de la casa fue difícil, pues me sentía sumamente expuesta. No había ni señal del pelirrojo, ¿dónde se podría haber metido? El no encontrarlo me consternaba de sobremanera. Abajo se encontraba la sala, la cocina, otro baño y la salida hacia el jardín. No se veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Castiel? —Murmuré. El piso era de madera, así que rechinaba en algunas ocasiones. Maldije por lo bajo el cliché de película de terror, pues cualquier persona sabría fácilmente mi ubicación con el crujir de las tablas—. ¡Castiel! ¡No es gracioso! —Mi tono seguía siendo bajo, pero dejaba entrever el pánico que sentía en la boca del estómago. Estaba sudando frío y mi respiración era arrítmica. Un ruido llamó mi atención. Parecía provenir de la cocina. Me dirigí hacia ese lugar tragándome el miedo, para entrar al pequeño espacio. Allí todo era blanco y como todo lo demás, parecía un poco desordenado. Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue que daba a la salida a la parte posterior del jardín, y que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Crucé la cocina en largas zancadas y abriendo sin ningún cuidado, ya desesperada. Esperaba encontrar algo ahí, pero no había nadie. Me quedé parada bajo el marco de la puerta, frustrada.

En ese preciso momento, justo al voltear nuevamente para entrar a la casa, ya estaban frente a mí.

—¡BU!

Lancé un grito sumamente agudo y alto por el terror al mismo tiempo que daba un brinco hacia atrás. Delante de mí estaba Castiel, descojonándose por la situación.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Le grité enojada. Casi había logrado que me diera un ataque de nervios. Sin embargo él sólo continuó riéndose más fuerte al verme en ese estado. Le lancé un golpe al pecho que pareció dolerle, pero no evitó que siguiera riéndose—. ¡No es gracioso, Castiel! ¡Tengo un problema cardiaco, pudo darme un paro! —Grité. Lágrimas se acumulaban en las orillas de mis ojos.

De inmediato la expresión del pelirrojo cambió, ensombreciéndose.

—Oye, espera, ¿es en serio? —dijo, lívido, al notar cómo me llevaba una mano a mi pecho y la apretaba con fuerza. Parecía no saber qué hacer. Lo miré con rencor y me acerqué a él.

—¡Pero por supuesto... que no!. —En ese momento fue mi turno de partirme de risa. La mirada de Castiel parecía montar en cólera, pero no me importaba. Había caído en una broma tan común y corriente... incluso me limpié las falsas lágrimas de los ojos.

—¡Eres una...! —Comenzó a decir, pero por su expresión supe que no estaba realmente molesto, incluso parecía aliviado. Dejé de reír, poniendo una suave sonrisa.

—Ahora estamos a mano. —Le dije, con complicidad. Sabía que podría perdonarme y si no lo hacía ya le compraría algo. Coloqué una mano en su hombro, acercándome a él de forma suave y discreta, y conseguí que él me devolviera la sonrisa.

En ese momento, Castiel tomó mi mano, indeciso, y para mi sorpresa no la quitó de donde estaba, sino que simplemente la dejó allí. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa: la expresión de Castiel se había vuelto bastante significativa de repente. Abrió y cerró la boca, como si luchara para dejar salir unas palabras que se resistían a abandonar sus labios. Mi mundo de repente se centró en él por completo, parecía un chico bastante rudo, ¿entonces por qué actuaba como alguien tan inexperto? En momentos como este me sacaba de equilibrio, ponía en duda todo lo que creía saber de él.

¿Y si lo ayudaba y besaba esos labios?

¿Y si cerraba la distancia entre nosotros?

¿Podríamos seguir siendo amigos si lo hacía?

¿Eso era lo que quería él?

Sin darme cuenta, el pelirrojo comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre nuestros rostros, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos en ningún instante.

Un sonido de sorpresa se escuchó desde el interior de la casa, rompiendo el momento.

—Oh, disculpen, no sabía que interrumpía algo. —Dijo una suave voz, pero tan profunda que hizo vibrar algo dentro de mi. Desvié la vista hacia la dirección desde donde se encontraba el desconocido. Castiel volteó, sonriente.

—¿Le hemos puesto un buen susto verdad?

Yo no podía ver a la persona muy bien, Castiel estaba entre él y yo.

—Perdóneme usted, Castiel me ha arrastrado a gastarle una broma y no he negarme.

Tan propio, tan educado. En ese momento Castiel se movió y por fin pude verlo.

Frente a mi se erigía probablemente uno de los seres más hermosos que mis ojos habían contemplado. Su piel parecía tallada en blanca porcelana, un cabello blanco como la nieve enmarcaba su rostro, y por si no fuera lo suficientemente improbable ser una persona albina, también sus ojos eran de dos colores distintos, uno verde como las esmeraldas y el otro con apariencia de oro derretido.

Él apoyó su mano rostro en una mano, en un gesto de delicadeza que no le restaba hombría.

—Mi nombre es Lysandro Ainsworth, un placer conocerla.

En esta ciudad todos parecían diseñados para un juego otome


End file.
